Solo importas tú
by GiuEdit
Summary: Edward un importante empresario con una familia realmente famosa, el siempre sintio que esta destinado a estar solo, pero su pensamiento se ve juzgado al conocer a la nueva administradora de finanzas de su empresa, Isabella Marie Swan.
1. Prologo

PROLOGO.

Un multimillonario con una familia realmente famosa, su hermana la diseñadora mas importante de Los Ángeles, Su hermano el corredor de carreras mas famoso, su madre dueña de una decoradora multinacional y su padre una eminencia medica, pero Edward… solo prefiere ocultarse en su empresa baja la tenue luz de la ciudad, el temor lo agobia, el miedo de ser conocido se presenta... según el su destino es estar solo.

Pero que pasara cuando una persona, simplemente se cruce en su camino dándole un poco de luz a su vida, pero no todo es tan fácil... La venganza de sus respectivas ex parejas da paso a unos destinos cruzados pero de la mano de simplemente Lágrimas...

Una historia que te dejara al borde de la discordia.


	2. Nueva Vida

**HOLA A TODAS! (:**

**ME PRESENTO MI NOMBRE ES GIULY, ME DICEN GIU, SOY DE ARGENTINA EH REALIZADO OTROS FICS PERO ACA LES TRAIGO ESTE NUEVITO EL CUAL ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN, ESPERO OPINIONES!**

**SALUDOSSSSS A TODAS/OS!**

BELLA POV.-

Entiende una vez en tu vida que lo nuestro jamás funciono ni tampoco va a funcionar, no te amo ni tampoco necesito a nadie alado mio! – grite contra la persona que hoy terminaba de ser mi pareja luego de 3 años de noviazgo.

Aquí me tienen parada en el medio de la sala de mi departamento discutiendo como es de hacerlo siempre, con Jacob, una persona que se torno realmente insoportable en mi vida, una persona la cual me había lastimado con el pasar del tiempo, me dedico a administración de finanzas, pero por culpa de este maldito perro no puedo ejercer mi carrera ya que el me quiere siempre a su lado, maldito idiota.

Estas terminando conmigo? – pregunto poniéndose de pie.

Hasta que lo comprendes, entiende que no puedo estar mas encerrada en estas cuatro paredes, tengo un titulo con el cual ejercer y no puedo hacer por tu maldito pensamiento de que no sirvo, maldigo el día que nos pusimos en pareja! – lance, luego de 3 años donde me dedique solamente a sufrir.

Oh vamos Isabella no me puedes decir que no la has pasado bien! – se atrevió a decir.

JAMAS, JAMAS! Me acosté contigo en estos tres años por que me dabas asco, piensas que soy estúpida? Vuelves todas las noches de acostarte con una mujer distinta o para mi desagrado con una, que anda a saber quien es, capaz me la cruce o mejor dicho hasta le hable! – eleve el tono de mi voz.

No me dejaras! – grito.

Pues ya lo hice, quiero volver y que todas tus mugrosas cosas estén totalmente fuera de mi casa, al igual que tu sucio trasero, quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida como yo vengo haciéndolo de la tuya hace años, solo comprende de una maldita vez QUE NO TE AMO! – descargue.

Bien, me iré! Pero recuerda algo bella, luego no vengas arrepentida – se rindió.

JAMAS volveré a tus brazos, tu te encargaste de arruinar todo, nunca debimos haber empezado, sabias perfectamente que mis sentimientos hacia ti no eran sinceros y eso te importo poco, intentaste aprovecharte de mi una noche en la que tu estado era bochornoso, simplemente desaparece de mi vida y déjame reconstruirla a mi manera! – termine en gritos, no aguantaba mas el sufrimiento con veinticuatro años de edad mi mundo era un sencilla mierda, pero si de algo estaba segura era que mi cuerpo y mente ansiaban venganza.

Húndete en tu infierno –

Créeme que ya me hundí por culpa de tu compañía quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, tan difícil es entender? Sabes perfectamente que ninguno de los dos siente nada por el otro estas aquí por que no tienes donde caer parado, solo vete, VETE, VETE DE AQUÍ, VETE DE MI VIDA, VETE! – Lo eché a empujones de mi departamento, recordando todos los años de sufrimiento.

Has lo que quieras estúpida! – se quejo cerrando la puerta de un fuerte portazo, mi cuerpo cayo en el sillón y una sonrisa se libero de mis labios.

"_Hasta que usaste el maldito coraje!... se siente bien cierto? No aguantaba mas su asqueroso olor cerca nuestro, enserio GRACIAS"_

"_Libre, Libre… lo lamento tu conciencia tenia que hacer acto de presencia en este día tan especial, chau chau adiós chucho estúpido"_

El sonido del teléfono me saco de mi conversación interna con mi conciencia controle mi respiración, me sentía feliz.

Hola? – conteste con un grito sin darme cuenta, al parecer el alivio comenzaba a notarse en mi cuerpo.

Bella, a que se debe tanta felicidad? – Pregunto una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono, Ángela, la única persona que se mantenía a mi lado durante mi vida sola.

Al fin lo saque de mi vida, lo acabo de echar! – reí, cuando escuche un grito ahogado al otro lado del teléfono.

No puede ser!... enserio?, no tendré que verle mas la cara? Oh por dios soy feliz! – grito mi amiga al otro lado.

Si.. ahora es tiempo de comenzar a buscar un trabajo y rehacer mi vida! – festeje ante la idea de salir del infierno en el que vivía.

Oye llamaba para contarte algo, en la empresa en la que trabajo están buscando una administradora de finanzas, la que estaba aquí a renunciado por problemas personales, creo que eres perfecta para el puesto – explico Ángela con su boca llena, seguramente estaba comiendo.

Enserio? – Sonreí con locura.

Claro, entiendo si no quieres – quiso continuar.

Estas loca? Claro que quiero! – festeje.

Bien escucha lo que te voy a decir, preséntate mañana temprano, bien vestida y con curriculun, te reservare una cita las nueve de la mañana te parece? No hay muchas pretendientes ya que es una carrera difícil de seguir, pero creo que te puede ir muy bien – explico Ángela dando la primera alegría.

Claro, estaré allí mañana, gracias amiga! – sonreí.

De nada, te quiero y felicitaciones! – termino cuando corto el teléfono.

Aquí me encontraba en mi departamento en Los Ángeles centro, mi vida era la siguiente termine mi carrera y comencé una relación con Jacob obligada por mi padre, ambos sabían que yo no lo amaba y nunca lo haría era una persona egocéntrica, engreída, salvaje y hasta se podría decir estúpida, durante los tres años de relación me negué a acostarme con el, sinceramente desde niña soñaba que mi primera vez fuera con la persona que amara y el a mi, la relación con los años se fue quebrando Jacob me estaba engañando eso lo sabia, pero me daba asco el pensar con quien asique no me dedique jamás a averiguarlo, ni tampoco me importaba, era hija única mi padre Charlie Swan vivía en Forks, luego de una discusión que tuvimos por obligarme a estar en pareja con el hijo de su mejor amigo jamás volví a saber de el, mi mama vivía en Port Ángeles junto con Phil su nuevo esposo, su estadía era interrumpida por viajes, Phil era un jugador de beisbol asique un par de llamadas a la noche era suficiente, luego estaba Ángela, la tomaba como una hermana la conocí en el centro comercial cuando tropecé, típico en mi, con una de las columnas ella fue la única que paro a ver si estaba bien desde ese momento jamás nos separamos.

Si seguramente pienses que estoy mas sola que perro callejero y debo admitir puesto que esa es la verdad, no conocía mucha gente ya que Jacob no me dejaba salir mucho, ni siquiera a trabajar, el tenia un buen periodo económico pero poco me importaba sin amor el era un simple desconocido, todas las noches dormía en el sillón me daba asco compartir cama con el, sinceramente.

Si me hablaban de amor no podría responder jamás a esa pregunta, mi familia jamás estaba, pareja nunca tuve y amigas solo una Ángela.

Disculpe que va a llevar? – pregunto una voz sacándome de mis pensamientos, ¿En que momento llegue al supermercado?.

Estas cosas – respondí poniendo allí lo que seria mi cena.

Termine de pagar y puse todo en mi vieja e inservible camioneta, la gente se pensara que soy rara pero jamás me cansare de decir que la vida jamás me a ayudado como para decir lo contrario.

Mama! – salude levantando mi celular mientras estacionaba la camioneta fuera de mi edificio.

Bella, bella hija, como has estado? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

Excelente madre, como va su viaje? – pregunte subiendo al ascensor.

Pues como crees? Aburrido, tengo ganas de ir a verte pronto acabara esta locura del maldito viaje… en fin te noto muy contenta – descubrió ella.

Termine con Jacob – dije orgullosa.

Oh dios santo, ya era hora hija, realmente no podía ver a ese idiota cerca de ti un minuto mas! – sonrió mi madre, a ella jamás le agrado la idea de mi relación con el imbécil.

Estoy feliz madre, y sabes algo? Ángela me ah conseguido una entrevista en la empresa donde ella trabaja, necesitan una administradora de finanzas, tengo todo preparado para mañana! – festeje.

Oh me alegra tanto hija, enserio estoy feliz por ti, pero espera un minuto la empresa donde trabaja Ángela es una de las empresas mas importante de todos los Angeles, estamos hablando de la empresa que encabeza todas las listas de importaciones y exportaciones de mundo – escuche la felicidad de mi madre.

Exactamente madre, ojala dios me ayude y me tomen, según Ángela no hay muchas pretendientes – explique mientras me calentaba mi comida.

Pues a como eres tu seguramente te tomaran, pues mira hablando de empresa enciende la tele el canal 21! – apuro.

"_Alice Cullen la famosa diseñadora de Los Ángeles junto con Jasper Hale, han puesto ya fecha para su boda, ambos sabemos que la señorita Alice es una de las multimillonarias mas importantes de todo los ángeles, ah decidido casarse nada mas y nada menos que con uno de los socios de sus hermanos, pues así denominamos que el evento del año seguramente se llevara a cabo de la mano de esta familia quien no deja de sorprendernos, los Cullen"_ – Escuche la voz del reportero mientras pasaba foto de la pequeña Alice, con su pelo corto negro y puntiagudo del brazo de ahora su futuro esposo, rubio con unos ojos azules profundos y una cara seria que solo lo identifica a el.

Madre cuantos hermanos son? – pregunte por curiosidad.

Tengo entendido que tres, dos hombre y una mujer, es muy fácil agarras cualquier revista y visualizaras a todos, se que Emett Cullen es el mayor, Alice es la del medio – Comenzó mi madre cuando en la tele hubo algo que me llamo la atención.

"_Tanya Denali y Edward Cullen en el ultimo tramo de su relación? Pues para muchos de ustedes seguramente alegrara esta noticia, parece que el hombre multimillonario de los ángeles ah descubierto a su ex novia en brazos de otro hombre, para sorpresa de muchos la familia se ah puesto muy feliz… al parecer la mujer no era muy querida en la familia, pero la pregunta es … Edward y tanya separados? Oh solo rumores?"_ – termino el reportero mostrando fotos de Tanya era una modelo de revista sus ojos eran color azul cielo, tras que su cabellera rubia caía hasta su cintura, nadie la quería en la ciudad se rumoreaba que era una mujer interesada y mal hablada.

Oíste eso? – pregunto mi madre.

Si madre, eh oído lo suficiente pero por que nunca muestran fotos del tal Edward Cullen? – pregunte recordando que NADIE conocía al Edward, puesto que jamás se hacia presente ante los ojos de los reporteros.

Según leí en revistas a él le gusta la privacidad, debe ser difícil vivir en la oscuridad, solamente lo conocen personas que trabajan en la empresa, es un misterio hija – termino mi madre en suspiros.

Wow esa familia si que es rara – masculle.

A mi me parece que ah de ser demasiado unidas no? A sus hermanos siempre se los ve sonrientes y felices, tu eras muy chica pero en realidad tu conoces al doctor Cullen, el padre de todos – explico mi madre dejándome sorprendida.

Que? – pregunte.

Pues vivíamos en Forks eras muy pequeña, te caíste por las escaleras y fue el famoso doctor Cullen quien te atendió, saliste feliz de la clínica te regalo una paleta y un gran abrazo – recordó mi madre.

Wow – solo dije tratando de recordar pero mi mente no emitía ningún recuerdo.

En fin pequeña te dejo, mañana tienes que levantarte muy temprano procura llamarme apenas salgas de la entrevista para contarme como te fue – se despidió.

Adiós mama, gracias –

Te quiero hija –

Yo también mama –

Suerte! – se despidió cortando la llamada.

Me recosté en mi cama luego de una cena solitaria pero tranquila los años me habían ayudado para cumplir el dicho "Mejor sola, que mal acompañada", me di un baño de agua caliente, tenia miedo de lo que pasaría mañana solo quería comenzar a trabajar y darle un nuevo comienzo a mi vida, era hora de mostrar quien era Isabella Swan y como podía ganarse la vida sin depender de nadie.

Pero si de algo estaba segura, es que aquellas personas que me habían hecho sufrir hasta el día de hoy pagarían por su error.


	3. Oscuridad

EDWARD POV.-

Mi vida era realmente aterradora, vivía simplemente en la oscuridad por el simple hecho que odiaba que la gente se acercara a mi por lo que tengo y ni por lo que soy, los empleados de la empresa la cual me pertenecía tenían sumamente prohibido contar sobre mi o dar descripciones mías a cualquier persona que no pertenezca a ella, no soportaría el acoso de los paparazzi, mi hermana Alice la famosa diseñadora de Los Ángeles estaba feliz por ser conocida por mi parte jamás lo entendí.

Una empresa realmente importante para el país, se encontraba bajo mi cargo, tenia una familia increíble mi madre Esme dueña de una decoradora de hogares multinacional, mi padre Carleslie una de las eminencias medicas, mi hermano Emett el gran corredor de autos y como no olvidar a mi duendecillo Alice la diseñadora mas solicitada del país.

Con respecto a mi vida amorosa, una verdadera mierda, Tanya denali la personas mas insoportable y pesada vivía cargada en mi espalda, realmente no se como una mujer hace para ser excesivamente molesta, que me engañaba con un hombre ya lo sabia, que no la amaba ya lo sabia y que no sabia como sacarla de mi vida también, ya lo sabia.

El timbre del ascensor sonó y como era de rutina un silencio se expuso en el piso en el cual trabajaba, todos sabían que odiaba el simple hecho de la falta de respeto o algún comentario fuera de lugar por lo tanto evitaban a hablar con mi grata presencia, comencé a caminar por el pasillo entre los miles de escritorios, solo se escuchaba el retumbar de las teclas de la computadoras, el sonido de los teléfonos, las voces de las operadoras contestando y el caminar de algunos empleados llevando carpetas de aquí para allá.

Señor Cullen Buenos días, aquí tiene el contrato que solicito ayer por la tarde los japoneses han quedado encantados con su propuesta solo queda firmar para que el asunto se lleve a cargo, estos son los papeles de los sueldos que tiene que firmar y sellar, ah llamado su Hermano, Emett, para comunicarle que mañana vendrá para Los Ángeles la ronda de las ultimas carreras ah terminado y tiene ganas de verlo, su madre llamo para decirle que tenga un excelente día, Jasper llamo para avisar que mañana por la tarde la reunión con los alemanes se ah pasado para la otra semana – Explico mi secretaria tomando mi maletín, extendiéndome una tasa de mi café favorito y entregando las carpetas.

Gracias Ángela, no se que haría sin ti! – sonreí entrando a mi oficina, Ángela era una excelente trabajadora, se tomaba todo enserio y era puntual, sabia que estaba casada con el jefe de contaduría de la empresa, Ben, quien era una persona excelente hacían una pareja realmente increíble.

Señor Cullen no todo es bueno, pues nos han presentado una renuncia – dijo para mi sorpresa mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espalda.

Que? – pregunte con sorpresa.

Pues Irina la chica de administración de finanzas esta embaraza ah dejado su renuncia y su numero de cuenta bancaria para que se deposite allí sus últimos meses y el fondo de empleo – Explico tachando en su agenda a medida que me iba comunicando.

Bien, envíale un ramo de flores y un regalo para su pequeño agradeciéndole los años de trabajo, procura que le depositen cuanto antes, no quiera que la familia quede sin dinero. –

Muy bien señor Cullen algo mas? – pregunto terminando de anotar.

Si ponte en campaña para conseguirme alguien bueno que remplace su puesto trata de fijarte que sea alguien de confianza no quiero infiltrados como paso la ultima vez que casi arriesgo y me reconocen, lo necesitamos. Para mañana por la mañana tengo un espacio libre a las nueve asique trata de hacer venir a dos o tres en ese horario, no estoy para perder el tiempo tengo muchos negocios que cerrar y no podre hacerlo sin un administrador de finanzas gracias Ángela – explique cuando asintió con la cabeza y se borro de mi despacho.

La señorita Alice en la línea uno jefe – dijo el Ángela al otro lado de el interruptor.

Alice, que necesitas? – pregunte sin sacar la vista de los miles de papeles, poniendo el teléfono en alta voz.

O, hola hermano pues estoy muy bien gracias, no sabes la alegría que tengo yo también de hablarte, me sorprende tu llamado pero me alegra – saludo irónicamente mientras reíamos.

Da, Alice estoy trabajando … lo siento – me disculpe.

Bien llamaba para avisarte que mañana pasaremos todos por tu despacho, Jasper tiene que dejarte unos papeles, pero en fin tengo ganas de mostrarte algo, para que sepas que tienes la mejor hermana del mundo – mascullo mi hermana mayor recordando lo que le había pedido.

Las has conseguido? – pregunte para mi sorpresa.

Estas hablando con Alice Cullen consigue todo, revisa tu correo las tienes hay es hora de olvidar a esa maldita zorra – rio entre dientes refiriéndose a Tanya, obviamente.

Inmediatamente abrí mi correo, en la bandeja de entrada "Quiero a la maldita zorra fuera" era el titulo del email que venia por parte de Alice, sonreí con suficiencia al ver las fotos, era tanya con un hombre alto morocho, con piel morena y cara de perro, ambos parecían muy entretenidos besándose, esto era suficiente para dar por terminada lo que nunca fue una relación.

Eres genial hermanita! – festeje mirando las fotos con curiosidad, me daba realmente asco, parecía que se estén dando un lavado de garganta.

Lo se hermano, todavía no entiendo cuando se te ocurrió que ese bicho se meta en tu vida, ni modo nos vamos en la noche! – se despidió, cuando corte la llamada.

La tarde en el trabajo se torno realmente frustrante, papeles por todos lados, negocio que cerrar y discusiones con empleados que cometían nada mas que errores.

Hijo – contesto una voz al otro lado del teléfono, una vez ya en mi departamento.

Madre, como has estado? – pregunte mientras me preparaba la cena.

Nunca eh estado mas feliz en mi vida pequeño! –

Pues a que se debe tanta felicidad? – interrogue con curiosidad.

Me eh enterado que has sacado a la rubia teñida del medio, ya me había cansado de verla en todas las revistas nombrándote, eh mandado a avisar a las editoriales que cualquier comentario idiota que haga sobre ti sea omitido, hoz juro que mataría por verle la cara cuando se lo digas – festejo mi madre sin respirar.

Ya madre, pareces Alice, enserio no conocía este lado de ti – reí.

Lo siento hijo, es que hace mucho tiempo no te veo sonreír, no sales de la oficina y solo te dedicas a trabajar, trabajar y trabajar, siempre pensé que era culpa de esa mujer se que debe cansar que te trate de llevar a todos lados, sabemos que su presencia es insoportable –

Mama pareces una adolecente peleada con una enemiga de instituto – compare.

Lo siento hijo, sabes que las cosas como esta me sacan de quicio, es que acaso esa mujer nunca se canso!? – suspiro.

Mama, podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea de Tanya? – Pregunte.

Claro, llamaba para avisarte que en unas semanas tenemos la semana de la moda en Paris y escúchame bien Edward, quiero que en ese evento estés listo de una vez por todas y te presentes, es hora de que dejes de vivir en la oscuridad! – declaro.

Madre otra vez con lo mismo? – propuse tomando de mi bebida.

Es la ultima vez que te lo digo Cullen, quiero que te presentes en el evento y camines por la alfombra roja junto con tu familia, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo, estas avisado, ire a ordenar que preparen la cena para tu padre, piénsalo Cullen –

Si madre –

En fin nos vemos mañana, no se por qué pero presiento que mañana con la llegada de tu hermano esto va a ser un disparate, adiós hijo, te quiero –

Adiós madre yo también – corte la llamada.

Mañana por la mañana me encargaría de terminar lo que alguna vez empecé con tanya. Mañana por la mañana conocería a mi nueva mano derecha en el trabajo. Mañana por la mañana mi situación cambiaria por completo.


	4. Destino solitario

**Hola Hola Hola! **

**Como están todas? Bueno antes que nada GRACIAS a :**

**Maya Cullen Masen, por dejarnos nuestro primer comentario!.**

**Espero que la historia les este gustando y siga creciendo, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo para disfrutar en esta tarde de sábado, espero comentarios.**

**Saludos, buena semana.**

**Giu**

edward POV .-

Mi rutina comenzaba a cansar ya, se sentía aburrida y abrumadora, como siempre mi reloj marcaba las 8 en punto de la mañana, el pitido del ascensor sonó avisando que ya empezaba un nuevo día en la empresa, pase toda la noche pensando en como dejaría a Tanya, todavía recuerdo que llame a Ángela para que me imprima las fotos y me las prepare en un sobre para poder presentárselas a aquella persona que se hacia llamar "Señorita".

Buenos días señor Cullen – escuche su voz mientras el silencio reinaba en el piso ante mi presencia, Ángela me extendió el café.

Ángela enserio sin este café diario no sé que seria de mi pobre cuerpo – reí, Ángela era la única persona con la cual podía reír y ser yo mismo.

Muy señor Cullen comunico reportes, como principio su madre ha llamado como todos los días para desearle un excelente día, Irina ah agradecido por el presente que se le dio, mandando grandes cariños y felicidad hacia usted, Jasper ah llamado también para avisar que hoy por la tarde llegara junto con su hermana, también llamo Emett para avisar que estaba abordando junto con su esposa Rosalíe, también como ordeno usted eh llamado a tanya que en no menos de minutos estará aquí, lo que me ah pedido eta sobre su escritorio junto con los contratos que han quedado pendientes – explicaba mientras entrabamos a mi escritorio que por cierto era muy enorme, la puerta era negra y pesada a su costado un "Dtor. Edward Cullen" adornaba en finas letras color Planteados, dentro estaba mi escritorio al fondo donde a espaldas de este había un enorme ventanal que daba casi toda la ciudad de Los Ángeles, a un costado había un gran plasma rodeado de estantes donde miles de libros que me dedicaba a leer en mi tiempo libre se guardaban, luego un estante repleto de cd, por mi escritorio había una foto con mi hermanos y sus esposa tras que en otra una con mis padres, por el correr del despacho se podría observar fotos mías en momentos divertidos con mis hermanos, frente al enorme sillón de cuero negro también había una pequeña mesita donde aparte de tener fotos con mi familia también había flores que Esme envía a diario.

Me has conseguido la persona que te pedí? – pregunte sentándome en mi silla frente a mi escritorio girando para ver la enrome ciudad.

Señor Cullen hemos conseguido 3 personas, dos mujeres y un hombre si así se lo puede llamar – término en un susurro.

No entendí la ultima parte – reí girando para ver a Ángela.

Bueno, Usted me ah dicho que quería gente de confianza, tengo para ofrecer a mi mejor amiga, luego un compañero de universidad que para asegurar su forma sexual no es como todos lo visualizamos, tras que luego conseguí una mujer que es la hermana de uno de los empleados, están citados para dentro de una hora, si ninguno es de su agrado… pues bueno podremos buscar mas – dijo nerviosa.

Angie quieres calmarte?... no voy a matarte si no conseguimos – sonreí tomando un sorbo de mi café.

Lo siento… eso de allí es lo que usted me pidió, Edward… permítame llamarlo así cierto? – pregunto, aunque llevaba años de trabajo nunca me había llamado así.

Angie puedes llamarme Edward aquí dentro sabes que te considero una amiga – autorice.

Bien Edward, enserio creo que tienes que terminar con esto, no puedes seguir quedando como el idiota de la sociedad, es hora de sacarla de tu vida a esa maldita perra, ash os juro que no puedo ni verla! – se quejo mi amiga sentándose frente al escritorio.

Hoy terminara querida, hoy terminara – susurre cuando comencé a sacar las fotos, realmente se me revolvía el estomago, comencé a ver la cara de Ángela quien miraba las fotos con horror y asco al igual que yo, pero había algo que no podía descifrar algo que me estaba ocultando.

Ángela sabes perfectamente que a mi no puedes ocultarme nada cierto? – pregunte extendiendo mi cuerpo para apoyar mis manos sobre el escritorio.

Nada que ocultar tonto! – levanto las manos en signo de inocencia.

Ángela – murmure clavándole la mirada, la cual inmediatamente bajo.

Ángela, sabes que detesto llamarte tres veces y sabes cuanto odio la mentira – le recordé cuando levanto la mirada y miro las fotos.

Conozco al hombre – murmuro bajo.

Que? –

Si lo conozco, pero yo no sabia nada e! – se defendió ante mi.

Quien es? – corte.

Se llama Jacob Black, es empleado en la empresa que nos hace competencia era el novio de una de mis mejores amigas, pero termino con el ayer por la mañana, su relación era realmente asquerosa ella nunca lo amo y el jamás la quiso simplemente estuvieron por obligación, sé que no viene de una familia muy rica, es violento y le gusta el alcohol, la noche y el sexo con distintas mujeres es un tiro al boleo – explico mientras mirábamos cada foto.

Se le nota, al igual que la amante – reí junto con Angie.

Que pasa? – pregunte cuando la vi que reviso su celular.

Pues han empezado a llegar para la cita de trabajo, are pasar por orden de llegada te parece bien? Les eh pedido curriculun y que vengan formales, están aterrados, saben que no pueden hablar fuera de la empresa de ti, ni mucho menos dar descripciones físicas los primeros dos están afuera esperando ser llamados, se neutral Edward y no me los espantes necesitamos un remplazo – rogo, sabiendo que mi cuando estaba frente a un desconocido podía ser aterrador, me senté detrás de mi escritorio, guarde las fotos en mi cajón y deje sobre la mesa una pluma y escuche las agujas del reloj moverse, cruce mis piernas y lleve mi mano al puente de mi nariz. Escuche la puerta abrirse.

Marie Locke en su despacho señor – Anuncio el interruptor de mi escritorio, levante la mirada para encontrarme con una mujer de mediana edad tenia su pelo atado en una coleta y vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra.

Gracias Ángela – respondí apretando el botón.

Toma asiento por favor – le ordene a la mujer quien parecía realmente aterrada su pelo era negro y sus ojos celestes, tenia un anillo de compromiso en la mano.

Buenos días – saludo mientras sacudíamos las manos en señal de saludo.

Muy bien Señorita Locke este debe ser su curriculun, esta graduada en la facultad de finanzas en Londres, no ah ejercido su edad es de 22 años, esta comprometida y es la hermana de unos de los empleados de aquí – resumí luego de un silencio mientras leía el papel, la forma de actuar de la mujer me aterraba, era extraña y parecía estar en pánico su silencio me ponía histérico.

Si señor – afirmo.

Bien explícame por qué quieres el trabajo – pedí.

Bue- Bueno, estoy recibida hace muy poco tiempo, es una buena oportunidad el poder encontrar aquí un lugar – dijo, pero su respuesta no me pareció buena asique la descarte rápidamente.

Bien, muchas gracias la llamaremos – corte, metiendo el curriculun.

Y bien que tal fue? – pregunto Angie entrando a la sala.

Eso fue enserio? Angie la mujer esa parecía estar paralizada del Shock casi muero cuando la veo, pensé que se me iba a morir aquí en el despacho – explique con horror haciendo que Ángela estallara en risa

No le veo lo gracioso! – estalle, cuando Ángela se doblaba de la risa.

Tenías que ver la cara cuando salió del despacho, parecía que hubiera visto un mostro, Edward te pedí que no me las espantaras! – rio con lagrimas.

Pagaras por esto, ya veras! – amenace.

Bien para tu buen estado mental te aviso que Erik no vendrá creo que esta descompuesto, solo queda una que todavía no ha llegado, la llame y me informo que el transito estaba hasta las manos, te importaría esperar unos minutos? – me explico.

Ángela esperaría la vida con tal de no contratar a esa tal Marie liku luki no se como se llamaba – reí cuando la vi salir del despacho doblándose de la risa, mientras esperaba a la siguiente saque del cajón el sobre poniendo las fotos de Tanya y su amante, cualquier hombre que este enamorado estaría muriendo de dolor o buscando a el tipo para matarlo pero no era mi caso, me daba literalmente lo mismo si estaba o no con ese hombre.

La señorita Denali en su puerta jefe – escuche a Ángela que me decía por el interruptor pude sentir en su voz un tono de picardía.

Hazla pasar Ángela – autorice cuando la puerta de mi despacho se abrió, por allí entro esa mujer que realmente son tan solo hablar lograba ponerme histérico, tenia puestos unos jeans color negros y unas botas marrones hasta sus rodillas, su perfume inundo inmediatamente inundo la habitación, su pelo largo y rubio caía por su espalda, su cartera grande de marca combinaba con sus zapatos y su chaqueta.

Eddie, amor! – grito entrando, mi estimado se revolvió al escucharla.

Tanya – corte sin permitir que se acercase.

Que te pasa Edward? – pregunto.

Que me pasa preguntas? … QUE ME PASA? QUIERES QUE TE CUENTE QUE ES LO QUE ME PASA?, DIME HACE CUANTO TIEMPO ME OCULTAS LAS COSAS? – Pregunte en un grito, seguramente todo el piso podía oír nuestros gritos.

De que hablas? – interrogo son cuidado.

DE ESTA MIERDA QUE ME LLEGO HOY A LA MAÑANA, TODAS LAS CITAS AL MEDICO O LAS CHARLAS CON TU REPRESENTANTE ERAN PARA EL ENCUENTRO CON ESTE PEDASO DE MIERDA NO? – Interrogue mostrando las fotos una por una sobre el escritorio, su cara era de asombro y preocupación al mismo tiempo sabia que esto era el fin.

Edward… Edward yo, yo puedo explicarlo! – murmuro.

No tienes nada que explicarme, tan solo dime cuanto tiempo mas pensabas tomarme por idiota?, dime cuanto tiempo mas pensaste que lograrías ocultar esto!? – pregunte fingiendo enfado revoleando las miles de fotos.

QUIERES CALMARTE!? – Me grito.

QUE ME CALME? MALDITA SEA ME MENTIAS EN LA CARA ACEPTALO DE UNA REVERENDA VEZ ESTABAS CONMIGO POR DINERO! – Grite con furia, me sacaba de quicio que la gente se acercara a mi por dinero.

YA SI, SI… ESTUVE CONTIGO POR DINERO, JAMAS, JAMAS TE AME, SIEMPRE TRATE DE QUE ME HAGAS TUYA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, PERO SIEMPRE VENIAS CON EL ESTUPIDO CUENTO DE QUE NO ESTABAS PREPARADO, ME ABURRIAS CULLEN! – Me grito, haciendo que mí enfado creciera más.

POR QUE NO TE FUISTE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO?... POR QUE NO DESAPARECISTE DESDE EL COMIENZO Y NOS EVITABAMOS TODO ESTO! –

POR QUE ME QUEDARIA EN LA CALLE, TENIA QUE TENER ALGUIEN QUE PAGARA MIS CUENTAS Y TU ERAS EL PERFECTO IDIOTA QUE ME PASABA DINERO A DIARIO –

Quiero que desaparezcas INMEDIATAMENTE DE ESTA OFICINA, DE MI VIDA Y QUIERO QUE NUNCA MAS VUELVAS A NOMBRARME ABSOLUTAMENTE EN NINGUN LADO, ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA! – me anime a decirle haciendo su los gritos se escuchasen aun mas.

Sabes algo Edward, VETE AL DIABLO, PERO ENTIENDE ALGO, NADIE ESTARA CONTIGO POR LO QUE ERES SI NO POR LO QUE TIENES, NO ERES NADA CULLEN! – Grito cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Su ultima frase pego en mi de manera dolorosa, seguramente estaba destinado a estar solo, y hacer de mi vida la nada, caí en mi silla frente al escritorio con las manos tomando el puente de mi nariz, solo… solo era mi destino y así me quedaría para siempre, solo.

"Señor Cullen, se encuentra bien?" – pregunto Ángela al otro lado del interruptor.

Si Ángela – corte.

Esta su ultima cita, la hago pasar? – pregunto.

Claro y tráeme un café doble por que matare a alguien en cualquier momento y procura que nadie nos interrumpa no aceptare mas errores en esta empresa, quiero que se le prohíba el paso a esa mujer, esta en tus manos. – susurre con vos áspera. Gire mi silla dando la espalda a la puerta y mirando la gran ciudad, en verdad quedaría solo para siempre? … en verdad el destino me dejaría solo para siempre?... jamás tendría una hija a la cual consentir? O un hijo con el cual jugar a la pelota? Una mujer para amar y un hogar familiar?, todo parecía indicarme que no, todo me decía que nada de lo que pasaba cambiaria, todo estaba en mi contra, hasta el punto que mi vida se volvía insoportable.


	5. De Espalda Al Futuro

**Hola Muchachas, como están todas?**

**Bueno antes que nada MILES DE GRACIAS, a aquellas que nos están siguiendo y nos marcaron como favoritas, pero tengo que AGRADECER PROFUNDAMENTE A LAS QUE NOS COMENTARON!**

**Gracias a:**

**Maya Cullen Masen .52 Andre22-twi teky Alma. **

**Para las que preguntas voy a Actualizar VIERNES POR LA TARDE.**

**EEEEEEEEN FIN! GRACIAS POR TODO, ESPERO MAS MENSAJITOS LINDOS, AQUÍ LES DEJE EL NUEVO CAPITULO!**

**BESITOS ASI RE TIERNOS! $:**

**GIU.**

CAPITULO IV : CULLEN & CO.

BELLA POV.

El reloj comenzó a molestar en mi sueño, levante mi mirada para observar que el reloj marcaba las siente y media de la mañana, corrí al baño emocionada hoy presentaría por fin mi ganas de trabajar en un lugar importante en el mundo, luego de un baño caliente y un desayuno tranquilo y sano, corrí a mi armario para ver que me iba a poner en mi poner, inmediata

mente recordé que no tenia absolutamente NADA presentable, comencé a vaciar todo mi armario jeans, remeras, camisas, polleras, calzas todo pero absolutamente nada era presentable para una entrevista de trabajo, comencé a ponerme demasiado nervioso, los minutos pasaban y ningún conjunto me convencía, hasta que recordé inmediatamente un conjunto que mi madre me había regalado en uno de mis cumpleaños corrí hacia el pequeño armario en donde lo tenia guardado.

Era un pantalón ajustado de vestir con una camisa blanca que tenia un pequeño chaleco haciendo juego con el pantalón, me puse uno de los tacones que tenia guardado los cuales JAMAS usaba, el pantalón ajustaba perfecto a mis piernas haciendo que mi trasero se vea duro y firme, la camisa tenia sus primeros tres botones desabrochados, estaba formal pero me di cuenta que demasiado provocativa inmediatamente mire el reloj que marcaba las nueve menos veinte.

"Carajo. Si no corres llegaras tarde a tu primera cita de trabajo, corre idiota, corre idiota"

Corrí hacia el primer taxi que estaba desocupado, el trafico era inaudible, estaba desesperada el maldito auto no arrancaba mas, la avenida estaba tapada de gente caminando desesperadamente, conductores que corrían de un lado a otro.

Se puede saber donde mierda estas? – grito Ángela al otro lado del teléfono.

Lo siento, Lo siento! – me disculpe cuando descubrí que estábamos a cuadras del gran edificio.

Debes apurarte llegas tarde y las cosas no están de humor por aquí bella! – me apuro, cuando me baje del taxi desesperadamente tirando el billete al taxista.

Quédate con el vuelto – dije cuando tome mi cartera y me pare enfrente del edificio era un enorme rasca cielo color negro, todas sus ventanas de vidrio, la gente entraba y salía con locura, camine y camine tomando un poco de aire estaba a punto de entrar en paro.

Ángela?... cual?... cual es el piso? – pregunte con la voz temblorosa.

Es el piso 20 Bella, el ultimo, quieres calmarte todo estará bien! – me ordeno al otro lado del teléfono.

Va.. ya, ya subo, nos vemos… nos vemos arriba – masculle cortando el teléfono, entre al edificio, los ruidos de los ascensores y los teléfonos sonar se escuchaban continuamente, todas las personas tenían un uniforme las mujeres vestían una pollera tubo color negra con una camisa blanca dentro y una chaqueta color negra los zapatos eran agujas, los pelos estaban recogidos, algunas en moños otras en coletas, un pequeño cartel colgaba del lado izquierdo de todas donde decía su nombre y el roll que ocupaban.

Hasta que llegaste! – murmuro Ángela recibiéndome apenas se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

Perdón, es que había demasiado trafico – me disculpe cuando empecé a escuchar desde el fondo del piso.

Ángela que pasa? – pregunte cuando ella paso por detrás de su escritorio sin olvidar el detalle que en su cabeza en un enorme letrero que decía "Cullen & Co" En palabras color plateadas.

El señor Cullen esta discutiendo con su ahora, ex novia – explico clavando su vista en una revista como si todo fuera normal.

POR QUE ME QUEDARIA EN LA CALLE, TENIA QUE TENER ALGUIEN QUE PAGARA MIS CUENTAS Y TU ERAS EL PERFECTO IDIOTA QUE ME PASABA DINERO A DIARIO – se escucho una voz que gritaba golpeando algo.

Quiero que desaparezcas INMEDIATAMENTE DE ESTA OFICINA, DE MI VIDA Y QUIERO QUE NUNCA MAS VUELVAS A NOMBRARME ABSOLUTAMENTE EN NINGUN LADO, ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA! – Grito un hombre con voz dura.

Sabes algo Edward, VETE AL DIABLO, PERO ENTIENDE ALGO, NADIE ESTARA CONTIGO POR LO QUE ERES SI NO POR LO QUE TIENES, NO ERES NADA CULLEN! – fue lo ultimo que se escucho cuando una mujer totalmente enfadada, a la cual reconocí inmediatamente, tanya denali, salía de la oficina recordé el noticiero, sonreí pensando que no solo mi romance era una mentira.

Esta mujer enserio esta loca – susurro Ángela ignorando los movimientos, pero vi la preocupación en su rostro.

Angie que te pasa? – pregunte.

Lo ultimo que dijo la señorita denali, seguramente lastimo mucho al Señor Cullen, el piensa que esta destinado a estar solo – explico, hay fue cuando caí en la cuenta como seria el verdadero Edward Cullen?... con que me encontraría al otro lado de la puerta, seguramente era uno de esos viejos multimillonarios amargados y aburridos.

"Señor Cullen, se encuentra bien?" – escuche preguntar a Ángela por el interruptor, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Si Ángela – dijo una voz cortante pero suave y aterciopelada.

Esta su ultima cita, la hago pasar? – pregunto.

Claro y tráeme un café doble por que matare a alguien en cualquier momento y procura que nadie nos interrumpa no aceptare mas errores en esta empresa, quiero que se le prohíba el paso a esa mujer, esta en tus manos. – escuche esa voz que por un momento, solo por un momento me pareció dolida, como que la persona enserio estaba dañada, así fue como de la nada el pánico me ataco.

Bien Bella, respira y por favor, ten mucha paciencia el señor Cullen no ah pasado un buen momento solo espera estamos? – trato de calmarme mi amiga.

Lista? – pregunto luego de abrazarme, con su café "doble" en sus manos.

Señor Cullen, la señorita Swan esta aquí – escuche a Ángela mientras se asomo por la puerta.

Hazla pasar Angie y procura nada de interrupciones estúpidas – escuche aquella voz ronca y malhumorada.

Si señor – afirmo Ángela dándome paso para pasar.

Camine un par de pasos, dentro de la sala, la vista era realmente hermosa el piso era todo alfombrado en gris, un enorme escritorio se encontraba frente a mi, con un sillón giratorio de espalda a él, al parecer el hombre se encontraba mirando el gran paisaje que observaba al otro lado del ventanal de vidrio, había un sillón a cuerpo entero de cuero negro a mi izquierda miles de estantes llenos de libros y cd ocupaban la sala, era una burbuja, un mundo en el cual note solo él vivía.

Bien, Isabella Swan, 24 años, recibida en la escuela de finanzas de Londres, con honores, ahora mi pregunta es la siguiente por que luego de tres años de terminar tu carrera no ejerciste? – pregunto la voz aterciopelada de la cual todavía no veía su rostro.

mi… mi ex pareja no me lo permitía, pues vivía encerrada en un departamento – conteste mirando el piso.

Me gusta lo de EX, Al parecer hoy todos estamos solos – sentí como su risa inundo la habitación, era una risa suave pero raramente me arranco una a mi, logrando que riera a su par.

Lamento mucho lo de recién señor Cullen – susurre recordando el episodio.

Entonces… se escucho demasiado? – murmuro, cuando pude ver que con una de sus manos se corría el cabello aun no podía verlo seguía de espaldas a mi en el enorme asiento.

Demasiado – conteste, era un ambiente raro, por primera vez me sentía cómoda.

Mejor así… era hora de que esa mujer, si así puedo llamarla, desaparezca de mi vida, jamás debí meterme con ella, es una persona… tan… tan detestable – escuche que dijo con odio, no sabia por que estábamos hablando de esto, sin siquiera conocer los rostros del otro, pero parecía un hombre al cual se le podía contar las cosas evitando los problemas.

La vida a veces te pone obstáculos en el medio, pero son las señales capaz hoy la dejo para conocer a otra persona que lo quiera y lo necesite para vivir o hasta para respirar, no simplemente es amor lo que hay que buscar en una pareja, la confianza, el respeto y el cariño también valen – me explique tartamudeando.

Lo dices como si tu relación haya sido una verdadera porquería – dijo luego de un silencio mientras estiro su mano para tomar su café.

Así lo fue, estuve en pareja por obligación, sabia que me vivía engañando con otra mujer, pero como nunca lo ame ni siquiera me encargue de buscarla para avisarle que tenga cuidado con quien se mete – termine con una sonrisa al recordad que Jacob ya no pertenecía a mi familia.

Créeme que te pareces a mi pero en femenino, me ah pasado lo mismo, pero al parecer tu hombre no era tan terco como la mía, si no lo daba pruebas no me dejaría jamás, tengo que agradecerle a ese tal Jacob por meterse en la cama de mi ex – murmuro cuando dio un sorbo a su café inmediatamente mi cabeza dio vueltas "Jacob" … Jacob black me engañaba con tanya?... pero de donde la había conocido?... como cuando?...

Jacob Black – murmure, cuando sentí como el hombre se daba vuelta sobre su silla, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar libremente, ese hombre era PERFECTO


	6. Contratada, Comodo

**Hola Hola Hola a todas! (:**

**Aquí les treigo lo prometido antes que nada gracias a :**

**Maya Cullen Masen .52 Andre22-twi teky Alma Mon de Cullen.**

**Espero sus comentarios!**

**QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO LA COPIA DEL FIC EN OTRO LADO SIN MI AUTORIZACION.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es mia (:**

**Adiooooooos, Giu.**

CAPITULO .

"Contratada, Comodo"

Su pelo era color cobrizo y desordenado, su traje negro hacia que su palida piel se destaque aun mas, tras que pude ver sus ojos verdes profundos mirándome de arriba abajo, me sonroje cuando vi que su mirada me recorría, se puso de pie dándome una vista perfecta de su cuerpo, era alto al menos dos o tres cabezas mas que yo, su cuerpo parecía tallado a mano a través de su camisa apretada se podía observar, era un hombre para el infarto, trague en seco, era un hombre que cualquiera desearía tener en su cama ¿Cómo esa estúpida mujer pudo desperdiciar semejante hombre? Jacob era un perro sarnoso alado de semejante ángel.

Edward Cullen – dijo extendiendo su mano, la cual tome con seguridad una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y al parecer el sintió lo mismo por que su mira tembló, aun seguíamos mirándonos, era imponente lo que un par de ojos verdes ocasionaban en mi.

Isabella Swan … Bella – sacudimos nuestras manos cuando me dedico una sonrisa que logro que mi cuerpo ahora si se derritiera.

Siéntate Bella, pero tu como sabes que es Jacob Black?... oh no me digas que eres una desquiciada fan de mi hermana que se dedica a investigar a toda la familia! – se puso nervioso sentándose ahora enfrente mio.

Oh, no, no pues… yo- yo era, era su pareja – dije nerviosamente pasando la mano por mi cabello.

Ow… lo- lo siento – se disculpo.

Oh no tienes que disculparte yo necesitaba sacarlo de mi vida cuanto antes y bueno eso me ah servido de mucho – rei.

Creo que ahora creo muchísimo mas en las señales – murmuro mas para el mismo.

Disculpa? – pregunte.

Estas contratada … Ángela puedes venir a mi despacho – me dedico una sonrisa torcida cuando yo solo me dedique a sonrojarme, mi vida comenzaba, de nuevo.

Señor Cullen me ah llamado, se le apetece algo? – pregunto mi amiga entrando a la sala con su rostro preocupado.

Quiero que mandes a desocupar ese escritorio de allí – ordeno señalando un escritorio tapado de papeles cajas y otras cosas que se encontraba a un lado del suyo.

Muy bien señor Cullen – asintió Ángela anotando en una libreta – algo mas?

Si, quiero que desocupes la mitad de mi estantería de libros procura que las dos partes queden proporcionales, llama a mantenimiento y avisa que agreguen un cartel a mi puerta con el nombre "Isabella Swan", todo lo que sobre de aquí llévalo a la otra oficina desocupada – termino de explicar cuando pude ver en mi amiga una sonrisa demasiado picara, mientras sentía con su cabeza.

Me encargare de esto señor Cullen – dijo cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer.

Preocupa que todo este listo mañana a primera hora por favor – ordeno Edward sentándose nuevamente en su sillón de cabecera.

Di media vuelta para salir detrás de Ángela, mis piernas temblaban tenia al dios de los dioses frente a mi, mi autocontrol era muy poco puesto que en cualquier momento saltaría a sus brazos para besarlo y apoderarme de el.

"Que demonios!?... deja de pensar en esas cosas sucias para eso estoy yo"

No ordene que te vayas si yo mal no recuerdo – escuche su voz, para cuando me di vuelta estaba parado, con sus manos sobre el escritorio y una sonrisa torcida que me hizo perder.

Lo siento… pensé, pensé que querías estar solo – tartamudee como estúpida.

Tal vez me tomes de idiota pero es la primera vez en mis 24 años que quiero que alguien se quede en mi oficina por mas de una hora – sonrió.

Tomare eso para bien – reí, cuando su melodiosa voz inundo el ambiente.

Me tomaras como loco seguramente, pero es la primera vez que hablo con una persona, raramente me siento bien, en fin cuéntame… con que te pensaste que te ibas a encontrar, debo admitir que tu cara cuando entraste no era de mucha felicidad – hablo dándole el ultimo sorbo al café.

Pues capaz te sorprendas, pero trate de googlearte o buscarte por algún lado, pero es imposible conseguir una foto tuya, no te ofendas pero pensé que me encontraría con un viejo, aburrido y hasta malhumorado, obviamente lo entiendo después de esa discusión, nadie puede estar de bien humor – explique, suelta, el me miraba con interrogación como tratar de descifrar quien era o buscando respuestas me ponía nerviosa pero trataba de ignorarlo.

Trate de hacer que no te vayas con esa imagen de mi – rio.

Muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad señor Cullen – agradecí con una sonrisa.

Edward… tan solo llámame Edward – me dedico una sonrisa.

Bien… - dije, el seguía mirándome pude ver ternura y sinceridad en su mirada algo que por un momento me hizo sentir muy bien.

Okey, ve con Ángela dile que te entregue las carpetas tenemos una jornada larga de trabajo – murmuro volviendo la vista a la ciudad.

Bien – dije desapareciendo por la puerta.

Sorprendida cierto? – escuche la voz de angela mientras salía de la oficina.

Wow – fue lo único que alcance a decir.

Te dije que no mordia! – rio mi amiga.

Es un hombre para el infarto –

Ow calma devoradora de hombres, realmente me ah sorprendido la actitud que ah tomado – susurro mas para ella misma.

Disculpa? – pregunte.

El señor Cullen jamas deja que absolutamente nadie, ocupe su oficina junto con el, si sobrevives una hora alli dentro es un milagro – explico.

Porque? –

El señor Cullen es un hombre frio, o al menos con las personas que no conoce, pero contigo ah sido extremadamente abierto, eso me resulta exitante – termino con una ceja alzada.

Oh Angie ya fu suficiente, por dios es mi jefe! – sonreí, la idea de tenerlo junto a mi en una cama no me venia nada mal, en lo absoluto.

Ya, si, cuanto apuesto a que no resistiras mucho, en realidad nadie se resiste, gracias a dios ben esta cerca de lo contrario ya me ubiera lanzado al cuello del jefe – rio.

Eres una descarada – acompañe.

Bien aquí están las carpetas, la azul son los ingresos de la empresa las verdes son los contratos que no se llevaron a cabo por la falta de el administrador de finanzas, avisale al señor Cullen que la semana de la moda de su hermana se ah pasado para dentro de un mes y medio, preocura avisarle calmada – mascullo.

Por? –

Edward odio, profundamente, aparecer en publico en realidad los medios no saben bien quien es, los ah confundido, hasta que perdieron pista de el, encerio cuando Edward se propone algo, te puedo asegurar que lo logra, sea lo que sea y pagando el precio que sea – termino mientras ponía las carpetas en mis manos.

Angie hablas de el como si fuera tu ídolo, acaso te gusta? – sonreí.

Pues claro que no imbécil, simplemente lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo como para saber que en la vida lo han dañado mucho, por eso se convirtió en la persona que ves hoy, una persona que vive del trabajo, viviendo en la oscuridad, lo veras sonreír cuando esta con sus hermanos o cuando alguna de su sobrina pasa a visitarlo, pero luego de eso, nunca – explico volviendo la vista a los papeles.

Tiene los ojos oscuros opacos, como si no estuviera feliz – conté.

No lo esta bella, el era feliz pero los últimos altercados lo han dañado, como que el destino se empeñe en demostrarle que estará solo, pero estoy segura que alguien aparecerá en su vida, solo espero que sea la persona correcta lo quiero como un hermano – termino de aclarar.

Que es eso que le hizo tanto daño? – pregunte de curiosa.

No queda en mi contarte eso bella, pregúntaselo a el, o simplemente espera que el se abra a ti, te sorprenderás bella, enserio lo harás – dijo mientras desaparecía y hundía sus dedos en el teclado de la computadora mientras yo enfilaba nuevamente a la oficina de aquel dios.

EDWARD POV.-

Escuche unos pasos por mi sala, mi vista estaba clavada en la gran ciudad con el mismo pensamiento de siempre, la soledad, realmente me estaba cansado de estar solo, pero a veces, preferible estar solo y mal acompañado, supuse que la mujer aun seguía alli, tome una de las carpetas sin darme vuelta y comencé a leer.

Bien, Isabella Swan, 24 años, recibida en la escuela de finanzas de Londres, con honores, ahora mi pregunta es la siguiente por que luego de tres años de terminar tu carrera no ejerciste? – Pregunte con voz seria mientras ojeaba los papeles, me llamo la atención que todavía no haya ejercido.

mi… mi ex pareja no me lo permitía, pues vivía encerrada en un departamento –Contesto cuando la escuche hablar, su voz era tranquila y para mi sorpresa me trasmitió tranquilidad a mi.

Me gusta lo de EX, Al parecer hoy todos estamos solos – Reí al notar las casualidades, ella rio a mi par, su risa logro hacer que mi corazón se acelerara y me provocara felicidad, cosa rara.

Lamento mucho lo de recién señor Cullen – se disculpo.

Entonces… se escucho demasiado? – murmure pasando una de mis manos por mi cabello, me ponía nervioso pero feliz.

Demasiado –Contesto.

Mejor así… era hora de que esa mujer, si asi puedo llamarla, desaparezca de mi vida, jamas debí meterme con ella, es una persona… tan… tan detestable – masculle, al parecer aun sin ver el rostro de aquella mujer, pareciera que ambos estábamos comodos, bien.

La vida a veces te pone obstáculos en el medio, pero son las señales capaz hoy la dejo para conocer a otra persona que lo quiera y lo necesite para vivir o hasta para respirar, no simplemente es amor lo que hay que buscar en una pareja, la confianza, el respeto y el cariño también valen – se explico tartamudeando, inmediatamente recordé que esas tres palabras me la decía mi madre muy a menudo, esta era la persona ideal.

Lo dices como si tu relación haya sido una verdadera porquería –

Así lo fue, estuve en pareja por obligación, sabia que me vivía engañando con otra mujer, pero como nunca lo ame ni siquiera me encargue de buscarla para avisarle que tenga cuidado con quien se mete –termino.

Créeme que te pareces a mi pero en femenino, me ah pasado lo mismo, pero al parecer tu hombre no era tan terco como la mía, si no lo daba pruebas no me dejaría jamás, tengo que agradecerle a ese tal Jacob por meterse en la cama de mi ex –Comprare recordando el mal altercado de antes.

Jacob Black – murmuro para mi sorpresa, rápidamente me di vuelta. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

Una mujer realmente hermoso estaba en mi despacho, llevaba un ajustado pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y un chaleco haciendo juego, su pelo caía color café por sus hombros, tenia una figura esplendida, lucia nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo tranquila me quede hipnotizado en sus ojos color café, que raramente en mi provocaron un movimiento raro en estomago, su mirada era tranquila trasmitiéndome serenidad, se tez era pálida muy parecida a la mía, me quede embobado mirándola, cuando note un sonrojo que la hizo aun mas bella, evidentemente ella seria la mujer ideal.

Edward Cullen – me presente acercándome a ella, extendiendo mi mano, la tomo con seguridad y una extraña sensación recorrió mi piel, esto era realmente abrumador y perfecto.

Isabella Swan … Bella – sonrió.

Luego de presentarnos y hablar un poco de como eran nuestras vidas, ordene a Ángela que mandara a acomodar uno de los escritorios de mi oficina, no se por qué extraña razón necesitaba a esa mujer cerca mio, sabia que seguramente ella tendría muchísimas cosas que hacer o plantear, pero nada importo solo quería tenerla cerca, podía sentirme tranquilo por su mirada, en mi mundo por sus palabras y en pie por su sonrisa.

La mande a que buscara su papeleo en lo de Ángela, enserio tendría que agradecerle a mi amiga por traer a esta mujer a mi, me encontraba en mi escritorio bajo mis pensamientos, esa muer ocupaba muchas partes de ellos, en realidad todos, es que acaso las señales de la vida existían? Hoy acababa de terminar una relación enfermiza para que un ángel tocara mi puerta, no se por qué razón pero una sonrisa salió de mis labios ante la idea de tenerla siempre junto a mi.

Toda mi vida la pase bajo la oscuridad, bajo la mirada de miles de personas tratando de saber quien soy o como soy, aunque mi vida no era fácil se podría decir que nada mi importaba a partir de ahora, mi corazón latía fuerte y mi mente ya ni registraba movimientos.

Edward puedo pasar? – escuche su voz nuevamente, asentí con la cabeza de espalda a ella.

Tengo los papeles que me pediste creo que es hora de que comencemos no te parece? – propuso, mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio, Ángela entro detrás de ella con dos cafés, que para mi rara conclusión era iguales, al parecer tendríamos los mismos gustos.

Ángela si vienen mis hermanos diles que no se estoy en una reunión muy importante, invéntales algo que se te ocurra tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y no tengo ganas de soportar sus comentarios inapropiados, cancélame todas las reuniones de hoy y lo mas importante nade de interrupciones – ordene en todo serio mientras Ángela asentía con su cabeza, Isabella estaba sentada ya frente a mi escritorio leyendo unas carpetas.

Te molesta si pongo un poco de música? – pregunte luego de una hora de silencio en la cual nos dedicamos a firmar, leer y ordenar papeles.

Adelante – sonrió, me dirigí al reproductor y puse mi música preferida, clásica… Claro de Luna para ser mas especifico.

Los rayos del sol ya comenzaban a esconderse cuando la música comenzó a sonar llenando el ambiente de paz y tranquilidad.

Cla- claro… claro de luna? – tartamudeo para mi sorpresa luego que la melodía sonara tras que yo me sentaba nuevamente en mi lugar.

Si no te gusta… la puedo sacar – propuse.

Claro que no señor Cullen… es mi, es mi favorita – sonrió cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la melodía pude ver en su rostro paz y tranquilidad serenidad.

Llámame Edward, aquí en mi oficina solo soy Edward – sonreí cuando vi en su mirada un brillo especial, el mismo brillo que daban los míos seguramente.

Bien…. Ed.. Edward pues creo que e terminado con esto… las finanzas están muy arriba las cosas están al día pero todavía no entiendo algo… aquí me dice que lo que recibimos en un 75% es destinado a nosotros pero lo restante no entiendo se esto de aquí es un 9 o un 8? – pregunto terminando en susurros acercando su vista al papel.

Me puse de pie con el ceño fruncido, a mi también siempre me costaba entender los números de Irina, rodee el escritorio hasta llegar a su espalda me agache para poder ver el numero cuando mi cuerpo quedo sobre su espalda la sentí tensarse pero luego cedió, intente descifrar el estúpido numero, pero nada …

Es un ocho – exclamo.

Es un nueve Bella mira la patita – señale.

Es un ocho mira el borde - me discutió cuando llevo la mano a el papel poniéndola encima de la mía, esto me produjo una corriente eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo, su piel era suave y caliente, quería tocarla, abrazarla y hacerla mía por fin, sabia que recién nos conocíamos pero estaba seguro que esta mujer cambiaria mi vida o al menos eso quería.

Es un nueve – discutí me encanto cuando frunció su ceño.

Señor Cull… Edward es un ocho! – se corrigió levantando la mirada para encontrarme con mi rostro muy cerca del suyo por un momento me perdí en sus ojos color café que me brindaban paz, me brandaba esa tranquilidad que me faltaba, esa seguridad que perdí, me hipnotizo por un momento, pude ver su perfecta piel, sus perfectos labios ninguno de los dos bajaba la mirada eso me alegraba.

Eres terca! – reí volviendo a ponerme en mi posición, en cualquier momento perdería la cordura y le partiría la boca de un beso, pero necesitaba contenerme, solo eso, era imposible, pero la voluntad estaba aunque en cualquier momento la perdería.

Bien, los sueldos de los trabajadores están en perfecto estado, las obras sociales que se les ofrece es realmente buena, no hay dudas de eso, los sueldos son altos y aun así nos sobra, la fundación que mantenemos esta en perfecto estado, los contratos que acabamos de firmar están en condiciones, en fin creo… creo que esta todo bien – explique justo en el momento que levante la vista me di cuenta que me estaba mirando totalmente perdida.

Creo que… creo que es hora que me vaya entonces… gra- gracias por el trabajo Edward, nos vemos mañana – me saludo desapareciendo por la puerta con una sonrisa.

Inmediatamente mi cuerpo callo en el gran sillón, era impresionante lo que acababa de vivir, aquella mujer que había desaparecido, aquella mujer que se acaba de ir por la puerta, me ayudo a olvidar mi día, mi vida en si, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su piel… todo era la droga perfecta… mi droga.

Me puse de pie tomando mi saco haciendo que cuelgue en mi hombro, tome mi maletín y apague la luz de mi despacho para emprender paso a mi casa, tome el ascensor pensando en esa mirada cálida que tenia Bella, ambos teníamos historias muy parecidas… obligados a un amor y que casualidad que esos malos amores ahora nos unieran, no se por qué extraña razón mi día había mejorado… si si.. Mejorado por unos increíbles ojos cafés los cuales causaban algo extraño en mi, solo era cuestión de averiguarlo.

En todo el camino me dedique pura y exclusivamente en esos dos ojos que me hacían acordar que en la vida no todo era malo, no se por qué extraña razón su figura no desaparecía de mi mente, esto… esto no seria nada fácil.


	7. Accidente

_**Hola Hola PERDON PERDON me retrace a la hora de subir el capitulo xD pero es que hoy fui a ver BD2 que me parecio EXCELENTE, y me eh olvidado pero bueno aquí estoy para traer lo prometido! … **_

_**Antes que anda MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LAS QUE COMENTAN:**_

_**Maya Cullen Masen - Andre22-twi - teky - Alma Mon de CulleN – Isacobo - belly bells cullen- Salvatore – luiicullen – Sara Swan.**_

_**ESPERO SUS SIGIENTES COMENTARIOS SALUDOS..**_

_**Giu.**_

BELLA POV.-

Bella puedes pasarme los papeles del escritorio de Edward? – pregunto Ángela.

Las semanas comenzaron a pasar desde mi estadía en la empresa, todo era normal, mi rutina era la misma, siempre, sin escusas, me levantaba sola en mi departamento, para tomarme un café a las apuradas y salir corriendo a la empresa, donde Ángela me esperaba en la puerta apenas salía de ascensor para entregarme las carpetas y derecho sin chistar comenzaba mi jornada laboral en mi oficina que compartía con mi sexi jefe.

Edward logro demostrarme en este poquito tiempo, que no era en absoluto mala persona al contrario se escondía tras una mascara para que nadie descubra su verdadero yo, nos habíamos hecho verdaderos amigos, todos los viernes cuando cerrábamos la ultima carpeta de contratos, nos quedábamos en el sillón de su oficina escuchando música clásica y conociéndonos cada vez mas, podía ver como sonreía o me miraba de reojo cada vez que me hacia la sin importancia o también como se distendía en sus pensamientos con su mirada clavada aun en mi.

Desde la primera semana que entre a la empresa me percate que este hombre tenia hechas unas locas a todas, obviamente era de saber el por que, siempre tan caballeroso y buen hombre, pero había algo en el que me decía que el simple hecho de quedarse solo lo aterraba, también con el pasar de la semana me di cuenta que Edward Cullen, mi jefe, ocupaba cada uno de mis sueños y fantasías, con el pasar de la semanas me di cuenta que su alejamiento me mataba y su cercanía me tranquilizaba, junto con el todo era muchísimo mas relajado y tranquilo, algo me decía que mi jefe me atraía pero no de manera física, si no… de otras, solo era cuestión de averiguarlo.

Bella amo que me escuches de la manera que lo haces – interrumpió Ángela mis pensamientos.

Lo siento… estaba pensando – conteste.

Isabella ah llegado esto para ti, no tiene de quien es, pero creo saber ya – extendió un sobre blanco el cual tome con mis manos temblorosamente.

Edward todavía no ah llegado? – desvié.

No, tenia que pasar por la sucursal centro a buscar unos papeles, llegara en minutos seguramente – aseguro mientras yo entraba al despacho, le pedí a Ángela dos cafés uno para mi y el otro para que Edward lo tenga sobre su escritorio cuando llegue.

Angie que voy a hacer con esto? – pregunte mostrando el sobre blanco, mientras ella tomaba asiento enfrente mio.

Isabella ya te dije lo que tenias que hacer, sabes que Jacob es una persona muy peligrosa, has recibido esos sobres blanco durante toda la semana, pero no has abierto ninguno, abre este por lo menos, tienes que hacer algo, es capaz de lastimarte por déjalo bella – reto mi amiga recordando la ruptura con Jacob.

Desde que comencé a trabajar en la empresa pasaba mas tiempo en ella que en mi propia casa, lo cual era un alivio para mi, ya que Jacob no podría matarme frente a miles de personas, la cosa comenzó una semana después de instalarme con Cullen & Co, sobres de color blanco con la inscripción "Isabella Swan" aparecían en mi escritorio de la mano del cartero, nunca me atreví a abrir ninguna, sabia de quien era la caligrafía que pintaba mi nombre y tan solo pensarlo me da terror.

Viene… viene… viene para aquí Isabella! – reto Ángela pálida como una hoja de papel mientras sostenía la hoja en sus manos.

Que? – susurre.

" Te daré una pequeña visita hoy, espero que me recibas con los brazos abiertos mi amada bella" – resto la carta rápidamente, mi mundo se paralizo, mi cuerpo tembló y todo callo a mi alrededor

No puede ser – masculle una vez encontrada mi voz.

Bella, no puedes quedarte sola en esta oficina mientras el este aquí, necesitas un guardia alguien, sé que no se atreverá a hacerte nada aquí dentro, pero aprovechara cualquier oportunidad para hacerlo – lanzo.

No, nada pasara, dice algo más la carta? – pregunte llevando la mano para frotar mi rostro, todo tenia que ser una pesadilla, maldigo el día que me pusieron en pareja con este enfermo.

Solo dice eso y que te cuides, avisare a los guardias que estén pendientes de su acceso – mascullo poniéndose de pie, pero algo en mi cabeza salto.

Angie no creo que Edward este de acuerdo con que saques su personal de guardia para protegerme a mi, todo estará bien, tan solo procura avisarme si Jacob se encuentra aquí – susurre con terror ante la idea de tenerlo cerca luego de varias semanas.

No conoces a Edward es capaz de sorprendernos – dijo dispuesta a salir

No creo que le guste que se mueva todo el personal de seguridad por mi, es solo una estupidez, ahora ve Angie sigue con tu trabajo – sonreí tratando de trasmitir tranquilidad, pero es imposible trasmitir algo que jamás tienes.

Me concentre en mis papeles, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mientras caían las imágenes de malos encuentros con Jacob, discusiones, gritos, golpes, peleas, llantos … todo caía en mi mente recordando noches en la cual me encerraba en el baño, debido a que se alcoholizaba y perdía el control, noches como esas mis sueños se llevaban a cabo dentro de una bañera, pero desde que me enfrente a él con el coraje de dejarlo supe desde un principio que seria libre por fin, o al menos eso creí hasta que las amenazas por carta comenzaron a llegar, al igual que por las noches me llamaba pero se quedaba en silencio del otro lado, el miedo se apoderaba de mi hasta llegar al limite de ni siquiera contestar el teléfono, patético si. Pero real.

Nadie sabia de estos altercados, en realidad nadie se preocupaba por mi asique decidí guardármelo para mi, tal vez es por eso que soy tan cerrada por el simple hecho de estar sola, mi madre a kilómetros y mi padre que siquiera se acuerda de mi, a la única que le conté fue a Angie quien inmediatamente quiso ponerme hasta un patrullero en la puerta de mi casa, el miedo me irritaba pero si de algo estaba segura era de que Jacob tenia sed de venganza.

Buenos días – interrumpió aquella voz que me alegraba mis mañanas, esa voz aterciopelada que me sacaba una sonrisa con tan solo hablar, entro por la puerta luciendo su típico traje negro con su maletín en la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha se despeinaba el cabello.

Buenos días – conteste en susurros todavía no me recuperaba del susto, y menos de los pensamientos, se acercó y se estiro por encima del escritorio depositando, como de costumbre, un beso en mi mejilla, recuerdo la primera vez que lo hizo, mi piel se erizo y mis pies temblaron, pero lo extraño era que aun sucedía, cada vez que rosaba mi piel con la de una ola de calor o lo que sea recorría mi cuerpo.

Cuando te escabulles en tus pensamientos me gustaría leer tu mente – susurro sentándose en su escritorio que ahora se encontraba frente al mio.

Créeme que te volverías loco – sonreí sin ganas.

Gracias por el café – mascullo dándole un sorbo al mismo.

Es un cumplido – volví mi vista a los papeles, el miedo me bloqueaba por completo.

Vas a decirme que es lo que te pasa o piensas hacerte la dura todo el día? – dijo luego de unos largos minutos de silencio, levante la vista para encontrarme con el prendiendo su ordenador y abriendo las carpetas.

Problemas, nada de lo que preocuparse – termine.

Si no me tuviera que preocupar, tan solo dime por que estas tan pálida, mueves continuamente la pierna de un lado al otro, te muerdes el labio inferior y como último detalle no dejas tus manos quietas … bellas – explico describiendo con exactitud cada uno de mis movimientos.

Eres una persona muy observadora – susurre.

Estas en lo correcto – finalizo, cuando sentí que rodeo su escritorio y se sentó enfrente mio, con mi escritorio de por medio.

Vas a decirme que es lo que te pasa? – susurro.

Nada, enserio Edward estoy bien, tan solo tengo sueño no dormí nada ayer, tengo hambre pero al mismo tiempo no quiero comer, no sé que diablos me pasa! – termine en gritos revoleando la carpeta sobre el escritorio y frotando mi rostro con mis manos.

Bella que es lo que va mal? – pregunto por ultima vez, mi paciencia se agotó.

NADA VA MAL, MALDITA SEA COMO TE LO TENGO QUE DECIR? ESTOY BIEN…. BI EN PERFECTAMENTE CULLEN! – Grite descargando aquel miedo que invadía mi cuerpo y aquel nervio que me decía que en cualquier momento el hombre que mas me lastimo entraría por la puerta y yo no tendría en quien apoyarme.

Okey… en cuento estés mejor me avisas – corto con su ceño fruncido y poniéndose de pie, su rosto ahora estaba frio, sus ojos negros, inmediatamente me di cuenta de que me la estaba agarrando con la persona que no tenia que hacerlo.

Edward – llame para disculparme.

No me quedare para escuchar como me gritas, cuando intento ser Cortez, ahora si me permites tengo que ir a el piso de economía – gruño mientras tomaba las carpetas y desaparecía dando un fuerte portazo.

Maldita sea, maldita, maldita sea! – me descargue revoleando todo lo que estaba en mi escritorio mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba por todo el despacho, si había algo que me faltaba en el día era pelearme con Edward, eso me ponía mas nerviosa aun, le había gritado sin el tener absolutamente nada que ver, me había descargado contra el sin pensar en que el solo estaba siendo cortes.

Maldecir tanto esta mal pequeña Swan – escuche esa oscura voz a mis espalda.

Que es lo que quieres Jacob? – pregunte cuando lo vi parado sobre el lumbral de la puerta.

A ti – susurro cerrando la puerta detrás de él, pude mirar que en el piso no había nadie.

Donde están todos? – pregunte

Bueno digamos que eh hecho un par de trucos para que podamos tener un encuentro a solas en tu despacho – rio acercándose a mi, mientras me acorralaba en contra de una de las paredes.

Jacob te pido por favor, aléjate de mi – susurre al sentirlo tan cerca.

O si no que? Me pegaras?... me dejaras? – rio.

Que es lo que quieres? – pregunte entre dientes, sentí como una de sus manos bajo por mi brazo, mi piel se erizo del miedo, lucia aterrador tenerlo tan cerca.

Digamos que tengo una fantasía, nunca lo eh hecho con una virgen, quisiera saber que se siente romper esa barrera y sabes algo? … conozco una persona virgen – murmuro besando mi cuello, mientras sus manos se filtraban entre mis piernas, mi pecho comenzó a doler, tenia ganas de gritar pero su mano me lo impedía ya que se encontraba en mi boca, trate de cruzar las piernas para no sentirlo, me sentía sucia, me daban nauseas.

Ni siquiera lo intentes – amenazo al darse cuenta de mi pensamientos sobre morderlo, así fue entonces como uno de sus dedos se metió en mi interior, gemí pero no del dolor si no de la desesperación por que se alejara lo quería lejos míos, quería que se vaya, gotas de tristeza comenzaron a Salir de mis ojos, este se podría decir que era el final.

Comenzaremos con algo lento para editarte, luego pasaremos a lo salvaje para romper esa delicada barrera que ocupa mi paso en tu cuerpo – rio mientras sus manos ahora comenzaban a manosearme, tenia ganas de gritar, de llorar, de pegar, ganas de todo, pero su cuerpo era enorme sabia que cualquier movimiento en falso haría que me pegara.

Suéltame por favor – susurre cerrando los ojos con fuerza para lograr convencerme de que esto era una pesadilla.

Anda bella pórtate mal – reto, cuando comenzó ahora si a tocar todo mi cuerpo con sus mugrosos dedos.

SUELTAME! – Grite cuando sentí su mano nuevamente en mi intimidad.

Cállate! – me reto tirando de mi pelo para ahora, besar mi cuello.

SUELTAME POR FAVOR! – Grite entre llanto, cuando sentí como con una de sus manos desabrochaba el cinto de su pantalón.

JACOB SUELTAME, POR DIOS! – volví a sollozar entre lagrimas al darme cuenta que se estaba preparando para embestirme, era imposible soltarme de su agarre ya que sus manos sostenían las mías arriba de mi cabeza.

POR FAOVR JACOB NO ME HAGAS ESTO! – Grite cuando escuche la puerta abrirse de repente.

MALDITO IDIOTA QUE HACES!? – Escuche una voz masculina totalmente sacada, ya no sentí mas su agarre caí en el piso tapando mi cuerpo, me sentía sucia, sin fuerzas, cuando me di cuenta alguien tenia sujeto a Jacob por el cuello contra los estantes del lado de en frente.

Suéltame! – grito Jacob

VUELVES A ACERCARTE A ISABELLA Y JURO POR MI VIDA MATARTE! – Amenazo aquella persona, cuando levante la vista para ver quien era me di cuenta que Edward, Edward me estaba salvando la vida.

Tú no eres nadie! – lo provoco Jacob, cuando vi que este Edward sacado de sus cabales le dio un gran puñetazo a Jacob en su mejilla.

TE QUIERO LEJOS DE ISABELLA, QUIERO QUE TE ALEJES DE ELLA, VUELVES A TOCARLE UN PELO EN CONTRA DE SU VOLUNTAD Y JURO RECORDAR QUE ERES HUMANO POR QUE TE MATARE DE LA FORMA MAS TORTURABLE POSIBLE –

Ella es mía – mascullo Jacob, ahora la que lloraba era yo mientras intentaba sostener todas las partes de mi cuerpo.

ESCUCHAME BIEN MALDITO INFELIZ, LA HAZ PERDIDO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO Y ADIVINA QUE? AHORA YO SOY SU PAREJA Y TE LO REPITO TE VUELVES A ACERCAR A ELLA Y TE LLENARE EL CUERPO DE AGUJEROS - ¿Un momento…. Mi pareja?

Eres bastante rapidita Bellita, me has dejado y te metes con un millonario – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando vi como Edward le promocionaba otro puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente en el piso.

ANGELA!?... BEN!?... PUEDE ALGUIEN AYUDARME? – Escuche los gritos de Edward.

Edward que? – dijo una voz muy parecida a la de ben.

Llama a la policía y pide una ambulancia, este maldito ah querido aprovecharse de bella, llévatelo de aquí – le ordeno Edward mientras el bajaba a mi altura y me embolia en sus brazos.

Tranquila bella – escuche su voz y cuando sentí sus brazos rodearme, sujete mis manos en su camisa, mientras mi cabeza la apoye en su pecho, el mejor lugar comencé a llorar desesperadamente mi cuerpo me dolía, mis ojos pesaban pero el llanto era mas fuerte.

Tranquila bella… ya paso, estoy aquí – escuche su voz pero no podía olvidar las manos de Jacob sobre mi cuerpo, no podía olvidar.

Edward – fue lo ultimo que dije cuando caí en la oscuridad absoluta.


	8. Sentimientos encontrados

_**Hola Hola PERDON PERDON me retrace a la hora de subir el capitulo xD pero es que hoy fui a ver BD2 que me parecio EXCELENTE, y me eh olvidado pero bueno aquí estoy para traer lo prometido! … **_

_**Antes que anda MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LAS QUE COMENTAN:**_

_**Maya Cullen Masen - Andre22-twi - teky - Alma Mon de CulleN – Isacobo - belly bells cullen- Salvatore – luiicullen – Sara Swan.**_

_**ESPERO SUS SIGIENTES COMENTARIOS SALUDOS..**_

_**Giu.**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a SM la historia de mi mente! ;) SE PROHIBE la copia del Fic sin autorización de la Autora.**_

EDWARD POV .-

Bella, Bella puedes escucharme? – la llame una vez que callo en la inconciencia en mis brazos.

Señor necesitamos que nos de espacio, por favor – ordeno uno de los médicos que la introducía en la camilla.

Ángela, Ben?... que paso con el muchacho? – pregunte con un nudo en la garganta, me dolía el cuerpo y mi pecho me decía que todo iba a terminar mal.

Se ah… se ah escapado Edward – bajo la mirada Ben.

¡Como mierda se va a escapar si este maldito edificio esta lleno de guardias! – grite exasperado, observando como a bella le conectaban todo tipo de aparatos.

No se Edward, no tengo idea, hicimos lo que pudimos – murmuro, Ángela aun miraba a Bella quien no racionaba a los llamados del medico.

Ángela?... ANGELA? Necesito que me digas quien es ese hombre!...? Ángela? Angelar acciona por dios! – trate, pero era imposible Ángela estaba totalmente blanca mirando a Bella.

Necesitamos que alguien nos acompañe, la paciente no puede ir sola – me distrajo uno de los médicos.

Yo iré con ella – respondí sin pensarlo.

Ben encárgate de avisarle a mi madre que estaré en la clínica el tiempo que sea necesario, manda a mis seguridades para allí – ordene mientras caminaba detrás de los enfermeros y Bella.

Bella… Bella…? Bella por favor abre los ojos – la llame desesperadamente apretando su flácida mano.

Bella por favor – llame por ultima vez mientras nos subíamos a la ambulancia, me senté a la izquierda de la camilla tomando su mano, no se por qué extraña razón la idea de que ella me dejara me dolía, sentía aquel sentimiento extraño en el pecho aquel sentimiento el cual te dice que sin ella tu vida seria la nada misma, aquel sentimiento que te muestra que por ella te atas al mundo.

Disculpe podría llenarme esto? – murmuro la enfermera sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Claro – conteste.

Comencé a llenar la planilla en la cual me pedía mi nombre, documento y firma mientras completaba algunos de los datos, también complete los de bella, su numero de teléfono lo recuerdo de memoria aunque nunca me atreví a llamarla siempre quise hacerlo, su dirección también me la sabia de memoria, esas ganas inmensas de correr a su departamento en las noches se hacían presentes siempre, pero nunca las llevaba a cabo.

Listo – conteste extendiendo la planilla hacia la joven enfermera, la tomo luego de terminar de colocar el suero en el cuerpo de Bella, la ambulancia seguía andando sobre el oscuro pavimento, las luces y ruidos de las sirenas inundaron la noche.

No puede ser … - escuche que murmuro la enfermera, levante mi vista del rostro de Bella para encontrarme a la mujer leyendo la planilla con los ojos abiertos como platos, inmediatamente lo recordé, "Edward Cullen" firmaba la planilla.

Ed- Edward… cu… Cullen? – tartamudeo blanca como hoja de papel, y en ese instante me golpee la frente recordando lo estúpido que había sido, jamás firmaba planillas y las entregaba a desconocidos, me reconocerían luego.

Disculpe señorita… - hice una señal para tratar de leer su nombre.

Julia… mi, mi nombre es, es Julia – contesto mirándome de arriba abajo.

Necesito que por favor JAMAS diga que me ah visto, NADA A NADIE de como soy y menos que menos donde me encuentro, esta claro? Le daré una gran suma de dinero si cumple con el trato – roge.

Descuide Señor Cullen su secreto se encuentra en buenas manos, simplemente me ah impactado, pero… no, no quiero plata solo le aviso que es realmente raro ver al hijo de mi jefe en persona – me sonrió.

Solo pido discreción – murmure bajando la mirada a Bella… a Bella quien seguía dormida y no despertaba, mi pecho todavía dolía mis ganas inmensas de llorar todavía estaban dentro, me di cuenta que mi vida cambiaba con este hecho… el simple hecho de darme cuenta de algo, no sé que…

Baje de mis pensamientos cuando la mano de Bella comenzó a temblar, temblaba fuertemente levante la mirada para darme cuenta que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse desesperadamente, de arriba hacia debajo de izquierda a derecha, su rostro comenzó a palidecer aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

Maldición – escuche a la enfermera quien comenzaba a desesperarse.

Que?... que pasa?... Porque tiemble así?... que, que le pasa? – pregunte desesperado al ver su cuerpo vibrar aun mas.

Entro en paro, ENTRO EN PARO – Grito la enfermera golpeando aquella "pared" que nos separaba del conductor y otro enfermero, mi mundo se detuvo y todo comenzó a surgir en cámara lenta, la sirena de la ambulancia se hizo mas fuerte al igual que su velocidad, desde adentro se escuchaban las bocinas de los coches para que le den paso, la enfermera sacaba todo tipo de aparatos de uno de los armarios adherido a la camioneta, bella seguía temblando, la enfermera le gritaba al chofer cosas totalmente inentendibles para mi, yo solo estaba concentrado en Bella, un fuerte dolor se presento en mi pecho y esta vez no pude controlarlo.

Bella?... Bella, mi amor raciona por favor! – fue lo ultimo que dije cuando la camioneta dio una fuerte frenada y la sacaron de mi vista metiéndola en una sala donde hasta allí me dejaron introducirme, los nervios no daban abasto, mi pecho se oprimió, mi cabeza dolió y mi corazón se detuvo.

Mis pies caminaban de un lado a otro en la sala de espera, mis dedos se retorcían en mi cabellera tirando de el con fuerza sin presenciar el dolor, mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo pedía fuerza, pero yo… yo ya no las tenia.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar haciéndose infinitas, observe que las enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro, pero ninguna se detenía a decirme que rayos estaba pasando con Bella, me apoye en una de las paredes dado que la fuerza ya se había consumido por completo, apoye mi rostro en una de mis manos, especialmente la parte anterior a la nariz sobre mis dos dedos el índice y el mayor.

Apreté esa zona para apartar aquel dolor fuerte que se hacia presente sin ración alguna, sin resultado alguno, sin especificación alguno, fue así cuando me di cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

¿Qué hacia yo en el hospital con Bella?¿Que eran esas lagrimas que recorrían mis mejillas?¿Que era ese fuerte dolor en el pecho que me consumía?¿Que fue lo que me hizo racionar frente aquel hombre que toco a Bella?¿Porque se me olvido ocultar mi identidad a la hora de salvarla?¿Porque mi mundo se detenía cada vez que la miraba?¿Porque mis fuerzas se agotaban?¿Porque mi mundo giraba?¿Que eran estas lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas? Solo había una sola respuesta para todas estas preguntas …

Hijo?... Edward – me llamo mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Padre, Padre la has visto? – pregunte, mirando el reloj hacia mas de 5 horas que no veía a Bella.

Vienes con ella? – pregunto mirándome de arriba abajo.

Como esta?... que le pasa?... salió del paro? Dime que si papa, dime que esta bien por favor! – rogué entre sollozos.

Edward, hijo, que pasa? Porque estas así? – me pregunto ignorando mis preguntas.

TAN SOLO RESPONDE LAS PREGUNTAS! – Exigí, Carleslie me miro extrañado, una sonrisa se asomo por sus labios y bajo la mirada inmediatamente.

Isabella Swan se encuentra bien, ah estado en Shock, por eso no raciona, sus signos vitales son estupendos, lo del paro a sido una alarma que el cuerpo nos ah proporcionado por no querer el racionar a los hechos, pero esta fuera de peligro, la señorita Swan esta bien – termino de afirmarme mi padre, eso fue todo lo que necesite para largar todo aquel aire que acumulaba en mis pulmones… ella… ella estaba bien.

Ven Edward siéntate aquí – me ordeno quitándole los guantes y ambos tomamos asiento en uno de los espacios de la sala de espera.

Que es lo que te pasa?... desde cuando estas tan desesperado por una mujer, que… que es lo que pasa, porque lloras? – pregunto mi padre, preocupado.

Eso es lo que pasa, no sé que pasa conmigo, no se por qué reaccioné así, no se por qué estoy aquí, no sé que es el dolor en el pecho, no se por qué sufrí tanto al pensar en perderla, no se por qué dolió tanto verla allí, no se por qué mi ira se destapo cuando vi a aquel hombre poniéndole las manos encima, no se por qué… simplemente quiero que ella este bien – explique frotando mi cien.

Edward… como tu padre sabes que me puedes tener también como amigo, pero es mi deber abrirte los ojos en estos casos, has vivido mas de 10 años en la completa oscuridad, solo has tenido una relación y jamás en mi vida te vi así por otra persona, pero quieres que te cuente algo? – susurro mi padre, asentí con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando conocí a tu madre yo me encontraba en el mismo lugar que tu, en la oscuridad, en el silencio, en el dolor sin comprensión, en la soledad, cada día que pasaba yo pensaba que mi destino era estar solo, que mi vida terminaría solitaria con muchos pacientes a mi alrededor, pero ninguno de ellos me daba aquello que yo necesitaba … comprensión, cariño, contención, sonrisa, alegría, ganas de vivir… pero lo mas importante amor – explico Carleslie mientras jugaba con su alianza.

El día que la conocí fue todo realmente raro, Esme tropezó con un escalón en el supermercado si mis brazos no actuaban por reflejo no sé que hubiera pasado de ella, pero desde ese día jamás pude olvidarme de esos ojos color miel, esa tez blanca y su rostro en forma de corazón, desde ese momento jamás volví a saber de ella, pero todos mis sueños y pensamientos estaban ocupados por ella, mi mundo en ese instante era ella – sonrió perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Como la has vuelto a encontrar? – pregunte.

Como sabes tus abuelos eran realmente famosos, al igual que tus tíos y todos nosotros, mi padre estaba buscando una secretaria para su despacho pero lo que jamás imagine es que esa secretaria se convertiría pronto… en mi suegra – recordó.

Recuerdo que fui al despacho de mi padre totalmente enojado por que mi auto se había descompuesto, me encontraba mojado, embarrado y con los humores por el cielo, discutí con mi padre y esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, Salí de su oficina hecho una bala mi padre me había dicho "No tengo tiempo, vete" esas palabras jamás las olvidaría, pero al mismo tiempo gracias a esas palabras abrí la puerta y choque nuevamente con la chica del supermercado, tu madre – conto sonriendo por los recuerdos, la historia de vida de Carleslie era triste pero con el pasar del tiempo él fue feliz.

Y desde ese preciso instante algo se ató a mi, un sentimiento que hacia que mi pecho se encogiera, que mi corazón salte a lo loco por cada mirada, una sonrisa sin sentido cada vez que la veía, una especie de electricidad cada vez que la tocaba, una mirada que hacia que mi mundo se parara, un simple "Hola" me saco la sonrisa que el día me había quitado – susurro.

Pero luego de un tiempo admitir lo que me pasaba fue lo justo para darme cuenta de quien dependía el futuro de mi vida, de quien dependía mi sonrisa, mi aire, mis latidos, mi mirada, mis días felices, de quien dependía esas ganas inmensas de querer ser feliz y unirme a ella para toda la vida, de quien dependía las lagrimas que derrame una noche cuando casi la pierdo – termino.

De mi madre – conteste.

Exacto hijo, de ella… Esme supo como darme calor en los días de frio, darme apoyo en los días difíciles, darme amor en los días desolados, darme consejos en problemas sin solución, darme un abrazo en un simple desierto de cariño, darme un golpe por cada error… pero sabes que fue lo mas importante que me dio? – pregunto Carleslie mirándome expectante.

No – conteste.

Una familia, un hogar, miles de razones mas para querer vivir, para querer sonreírle al día, para querer gritar de felicidad a la hora de estar con ustedes, lleno nuestro corazón de risas de pequeños que hoy están muy creciditos, risas de pequeños que eran pequeños diablillos cuando se traían algo en mente, pero aquí tengo uno ante mis ojos y solo tengo algo que decirte que siempre espere encontrarlo en ti – me aconsejo él.

Que es? – no entendí.

Es hora, hijo, que te respondas todas esas preguntas que tu mente regula sin saber el por que, es hora que busques un poco de luz en tu vida y sepas que la oscuridad no es buena siempre, pero gracias a esa oscuridad siempre puedes encontrar la mas luminosa de las estrellas, esa estrella que te dirá, estas en lo correcto, estoy contigo, siempre estaré, enfrentaremos esto juntos, vivimos uno para el otro, eres mi mundo, mi luz, mi camino por recorrer, mi alma en cuerpo, mis ojos de ciego y la razón por que la que hoy tengo ganas de vivir – enumero frases, cuando mi mente comenzó nuevamente a funcionar estaba describiendo aquel sentimiento que el tenia por mi madre, pero al mismo tiempo el que yo tenia por alguien.

No volveré, no para permitir que me pase nuevamente la humillación que viví – masculle recordando a Tanya.

No todos son iguales Edward, a veces tenemos miedo, miedo a que las cosas vuelvan a pasar, miedo a que nuestro corazón se vuelva a frenar, miedo a morir solos sin nadie que te vele, sin nadie que te extrañe durante la vida, sin nadie que te deje un ramo de flores, sin nadie que te de un eclipse, ese eclipse al corazón ese corazón que vive en la oscuridad y que de repente aparece un sol queriendo iluminar, pero nuevamente el miedo interpone la oscuridad provocando algo… provocando ese eclipse al corazón – explico tocando mi corazón.

Cuando se va el miedo? – pregunte.

Cuando acepte lo que tu corazón te da, cuando aceptes que el mundo gira gracias a alguien, que tus sentimientos son correctos, que la vida tiene sentido gracias a esa persona, que tu respiración es gracias a ella, voy a decirte algo hijo y espero que sea la ultima vez, no pierdas el tiempo, Edward, recuerda que el tiempo vale oro y ese oro a veces es el que tu corazón necesita para latir, no esperes a que el tiempo se acabe, no cometas el mismo error que yo, no dejes que tu amor se vaya Edward, por que luego de un tiempo lo pierdes, yo tuve la suerte que tu madre me comprendió, pero tardo muchísimo tiempo en perdonarme, quiero lo mejor para ti, pero necesito que saques ese sentimiento, búscalo, encuéntralo, suéltalo y disfrútalo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde – termino con una sonrisa y se puso de pie, me abalance sobre el para darle un fuerte abrazo, al que el correspondió sin ningún problema, mi padre era la persona que siempre me daba consejos, la persona que me daba palabras de aliento, pero el tenia razón el tiempo vale oro.

Gracias padre – sonreí con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras mis brazos se aferraban fuertemente a él.

Sabes que siempre estaré para ti, Edward, pero anda… ve, Isabella esta en el 4 piso habitación 131, no la dejes ir Edward, es muy hermosa – termino dándome un empujón al ascensor.

Te quiero padre – sonreí.

Y yo a ti hijo, yo a ti – se alejó por el pasillo ante la atenta mirada de muchas personas, claro esas personas no sabían que yo era Edward Cullen, seguramente se estaban preguntando que hacia abrazando a un simple paciente, pero ese simple paciente era su hijo, era yo.

Años viví en la oscuridad por miedo a salir, por miedo a que descubran quien era verdaderamente yo, por miedo a que se den cuenta quien era Edward Cullen y se lleven una total desilusión, viví engañado por Tanya ella quería plata pero jamás me dio amor, ella fue la persona por la cual el miedo se apodero de mi cuerpo, ella fue la persona por la cual me oculte de la mirada de los demás, cuando tome esa decisión me di cuenta que aquella "relación" se fue desgastando, ella solo quería fama y dinero, yo como un hombre estúpido se lo di, pero se lo saque al mismo tiempo.

Mi vida tomo mucho rumbo en estas ultimas semanas, Alice decía que me varia mas alegre, Jasper como siempre le daba la razón, Emett vivía cargándome que había debutado por fin, Rosalíe le pegaba por sus ocurrencias, mis sobrinas seguían esperando que les presentara por fin alguna nueva tía, mi madre esperaba siempre una novia para mi, mi padre solo se encarga de abrirme los ojos y lo ah hecho.

El timbre del ascensor sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos, camine por el largo pasillo, mirando con atención cada puerta, hasta que encontré el numero que buscaba 131, mire la ventana del pasillo el sol ya no estaba y la luna daba de lleno en las calles, las estrellas brillaban, pero detrás de la puerta que tenia enfrente estaba la persona a cual yo denominaba mi sol.

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba la persona la cual tenía que tener conmigo.

Tome la manija de la puerta suspirando varias veces, hasta que el valor se apodero de mi cuerpo y asome mi cabeza para encontrarla allí, plácidamente dormida, tenia una intervennos en su brazo izquierdo, una sabana blanca como la nube tapaba hasta su cintura, llevaba puesto una de las batas que te dan en la clínica, sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas en puños, su ojos estaba cerrados y su boca con sus labios separados por la respiración, la habitación lacia en silencio, pero aquel aparato que controlaba su corazón estaba encendido, haciendo un simple "Pi" cada segundo, ella estaba en paz.

Descansaba en un sueño profundo, descansaba por fin…

Me acerque a ella en paso sigiloso, tome uno de los sillones, esos que están siempre en las habitaciones lo acerquen a su cama y me senté allí, sin tacto alguno, aun.

Respire profundamente llenando mis pulmones de su aroma, aun lejano, me puse de pie tomando su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, pronto esos puños que formaban su manos se decidieron y se apretaron fuertemente ahora, a mi mano. Me acerque a su frete apoyando allí mis labios respire, ahora, su aroma mucho mas cercano y fuerte, fresitas ese aroma inconfundible, tan ella.

Me quede unos minutos disfrutando de su piel, con mis ojos cerrados, pensado en cada palabra de mi padre, en cada segundo que pasa, en cada día que pasa y en ese eclipse que mi corazón vivía en este momento.

Ella estará bien – susurro una voz conocida, gire mi cuerpo sin soltar la mano de bella, me encontré con la enfermera, Julia.

Eso espero – murmure volviendo la vista a mi sol.

Señor Cullen tengo que cambiarles unas vendas a la paciente – mostro la bandeja con vendas, cintas y agujas.

Necesita que me vaya? – pregunte.

Si le tiene terror a la sangre si, pero si no, pues puede quedarse dudo que la niña soporte mucho tiempo lejos de usted, se daría cuenta – rio entre dientes comenzando a destapar el brazo lastimado de bella.

Como? No entiendo – pregunte.

O… son pareja no? Pues ella mientras la calmaban la primera palabra que dijo fue "Edward" dudo que conozca a otro, o si? – pregunto realizando el trabajo con las vendas.

Enserio? – pregunte sorprendido.

No soy nadie para meterme Señor Cullen, pero parece que la muchacha lo quiere, o al menos eso muestran, dicen que los pacientes cuanto mas suero tengan encima o mas calmantes mas tontos se vuelven pero sueltan la verdad sin pensarlo, pero estar en una operación y nombrar a alguien es por que realmente te importa, se lo dice alguien que perdió el amor de su vida, y lo ultimo que escuche fue mi nombre salir de sus labios antes de que su corazón deje de latir – sonrió con tristeza perfeccionando uno de los aparatos.

Lo siento – susurre.

El tiempo vale oro señor Cullen, tan solo no lo desperdicie – giño un ojo y desapareció por la puerta luego de terminar de hacer su trabajo.

Volví a fijar la vista en mi sol, tome su mano fuertemente y me acorte en el sillón reposando mi cabeza en la mano donde nuestros dedos estaban entrelazando, se sentía tan lindo tenerla así, con su mano enredada con la mía, dándonos un calor que ambos teníamos, cerré mis ojos ante el cansancio ya podía respirar tranquilo, ella estaba fuera de peligro, ella estaba bien.

Era hora de responder todas esas preguntas que se me presentaron con el pasar del día, era hora de admitir que ese sentimiento era algo agradable.

_¿Qué hacia yo en el hospital con Bella? Resguardando su seguridad._

_¿Que eran esas lagrimas que recorrían mis mejillas? Dolor por su dolor. _

_¿Que era ese fuerte dolor en el pecho que me consumía? Miedo a perderla. _

_¿Que fue lo que me hizo racionar frente aquel hombre que toco a Bella? Celos, Bronca, posesión, deseo. Nadie la haría daño._

_¿Porque se me olvido ocultar mi identidad a la hora de salvarla? Nada importa si ella no esta bien. _

_¿Porque mi mundo se detenía cada vez que la miraba? Porque ella era mi mundo_

_¿Porque mis fuerzas se agotaban? Por su sonrisa ausente. _

_Respondiendo todas estas preguntas, llegue por fin a una conclusión…_

_Estaba totalmente enamorado de Isabella Marie Swan, mi Administradora de Finanzas._

Era ella mi sol en el eclipse, mi sonrisa los días de tristezas, mi palabra de aliento los días difíciles, su mirada era mi vida, su sonrisa mi existencia, ella era la razón de que mi corazón latiera fuertemente, ella era la razón de que mi mundo girara, ella era la razón por la cual a partir de hoy me dedicaría a ser feliz junto a ella.

Solo esperaba que ella… que ella me acepte.

Luego, entrelace mas fuertes nuestros dedos y apoye mi mejilla arriba de nuestras manos contemplando su rostro, fue así entonces como mis ojos se cerraron y el sueño pego en mi.

Soñando nuevamente, con ella.


	9. Te Quiero

_**Hola Lindas! (: **_

_**Como todos los viernes aca estamos nuevamente, pero les tengo un PREMIO, mañana subiré otro capitulo mas, con la condición de que comenten! (: si llegamos a los 35 comentarios para mañana se los subo por la mañana ;)**_

_**GRACIAS A LAS QUE COMENTAN:**_

_**Maya Cullen Masen - Andre22-twi - teky - Alma Mon de CulleN – Isacobo - belly bells cullen- Salvatore – luiicullen – Sara Swan – CorimarCautela - maria014 – ETERNOAMANECER **_

_**Y A TODDAS LAS QUE NOS SIGEN Y NOS HAN PUESTO EN FAVORITOS!**_

_**BESOS ENORMES!**_

_**LAS QUIERO.**_

_**GIU.**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a SM la historia de mi mente! ;) SE PROHIBE la copia del Fic sin autorización de la Autora.**_

BELLA POV.-

Aquella luz apareció en mi oscuridad, solo pude escuchar mi nombre, pero mi cuerpo… mi cuerpo dolía… mi cabeza igual, pero mis ojos… mis ojos no se querían abrir, suspire varias veces, esperando poder tener la suficiente fuerza, pero nada… absolutamente nada.

La oscuridad se apodero de mi nuevamente, me rendi al darme cuenta que no habia caso de que la luz vuelva a mi.

Unos minutos después pude ver una puerta al final del pasillo, esa puerta que parecía ser una salida, llegue a ella y la abri con seguridad, el lugar yacia en silencio.

_Bella?... Bella! – pude ver a mi abuela, si aquella ansiana que me habia criado, aquella persona que te consiente en lo que tus padres no te dan, esa persona que te mira a los ojos y te saca una sonrisa, la cual mueres por darle un abrazo sin importar el por que, se encontraba parada en e medio de una habitacion completamente blanca, como la extrañaba, ella era como mi segunda madre._

_Abuela? – pregunte, mi voz salio un poco extraña, como haciendo eco._

_Hola mi niña! – respondio abriendo sus brazos a los cuales corri sin dudarlo, necesitaba ese abrazo, necesitaba que ella estuviera conmigo, necesitaba tenerla._

_Que… que hago aquí? Por, por que estoy aquí? Que paso? – comencé a preguntar mientras ambas nos sentábamos en el suelo, ella inmediatamente me acurruco contra ella, acariciando mis cabellos tal cual como era pequeña._

_Digamos que has tenido un accidente – susurro besando mi frente._

_Eso quiere decir… quiere decir que estoy … muerta? – pregunte con asombro._

_No… tu hora no llega dentro de unos cuantos, lejanos y muy, muy largos años – rio._

_Entonces? – pregunte._

_Simplemente es una visita, pero mas que nada vengo a mostrarte, mejor dicho a contarte y acosenjarte algo – explico._

_De que trata abuela? –_

_Desde donde estoy… siempre te prometi quedarme a tu lado y estar contigo… bueno eso hice este tiempo… te segui y estuve en tu mente, escuchando que pensabas y que sentias – murmuro._

_No entiendo –_

_Hablo de la persona que ah ocupado tu corazón estos últimos días, meses… esa persona que tienes en esta cabecita y sonries al escuchar su nombre – sonrio, inmediatamente me sonroje, sabia de quien me hablaba._

_No hace falta que lo nombre, se que sabes de quien hablo, y por eso o mejor dicho por el estoy aquí, por el tu estas aquí, Bella se que tu vida no es lo que tu esperabas, no tienes una madre cerca no tienes un padre del ejemplo, pero digamos que es hora de crecer, es hora de buscar tu destino amorcito – me acaricio la mejilla._

_De que hablas? – pregunte._

_Hablo de que es hora de que Busques, encuentres y disfrutes del mejor regalo que te esta dando la vida, necesito que cuando despiertas corras a el Bella, el te quiere es tu turno de aceptarlo –_

_Eso es imposible, tan solo lo has visto? … tiene un fortunal de dinero, vive la vida como quiere, puede tener a cualquier chica detrás de el, puede hacer lo que quiera… yo solo soy, solo soy una empleada mas – murmure con tristeza, di hay algo de lo que estaba segura era que con el tiempo me estaba dando cuenta que estaba completamente enamorada de mi jefe, Edward Cullen._

_De que le sirve el dinero Bella? Tan solo lo has visto? Observa como sonríe cuando esta a tu lado, observa el brillo de sus ojos, aprende a mirar Bella, pero apresurate el tiempo corre rápido – dijo poniendoce de pie._

_Y si me rechaza?... si no me quiere?... si tan solo… si tan solo soy nada – dije nerviosa._

_Por dios Hija!, date cuenta que eres una mujer super valiosa, eres una mujer hermosa, pero lo mas importante eres la persona que le puede dar la luz a su oscuridad, como él es tu protector, como él es tu ángel, tu Bella, tu eres su sol – murmuro mientras besaba mi frente._

_No… espera! No te vayas quiero quedarme contigo, me haces mucha falta abuela! – la abrace fuerte._

_Claro que no hija, no puedes quedarte conmigo, tu tiempo allí es mas largo de lo que tu piensas, tu destino te llama bella, solo aprende a escuchar – me susurro en el oído._

_Nos tomamos de la mano y ambas nos quedamos mirando, su sonrisa me trasmitió tranquilidad, cuando comenzó a sonar una voz en aquella habitación …_

"_**Bella?... Bella… Bella amor por favor no te vayas, no me dejes… no ahora, no ahora que es cuando mas te necesito, por favor… por favor despierta"**_

_Si era esa voz, esa voz aterciopelada pero se la notaba triste, se escuchaban sollozos por cada palabra, pero no lograba verlo, un momento… ¿Amor?¿No me dejes?¿Necesito? acaso… acaso Edward… Edward, o no no eso es imposible él es él es…_

_Él es la persona que mas te necesita Bella – susurro mi abuela con una sonrisa tranquilizadora acariciando mi mejilla._

_Te quiere mucho niña, no lo dejes escapar – sonrió._

_Y… y si es tarde? – pregunte._

_Jamás se es tarde a la hora de amar, corre a tu destino hija, corre que te llama – me señalo una puerta detrás mio._

_Te quiero abuela – conteste con una sonrisa, Edward me quería al igual que yo a él._

_Yo mas pequeña, pero vamos… ve, ve apúrate que el tiempo vale oro y dile que lo quieres, siempre estaré aquí cuidándote, ahora corre! – me alentó luego de un abrazo fuerte me di media vuelta y comencé a correr, a correr sin rumbo, pero necesitaba encontrarlo._

El corazón me latía fuerte, mi mundo se ponía de cabeza, desde aquel primer día que lo vi, desde aquel primer día en el cual me perdí en sus ojos, el ocupo cada parte de mi cuerpo, el me dio todo lo que necesite para reír durante estos últimos meses, mi alma se merecía otra oportunidad al amor, mi corazón necesitaba que él se quedara conmigo para siempre.

Sé que es difícil de entender, pero aun me sentía mal, recuerdo que lo trate tan mal… pero escuche que me dijo AMOR, que hermosa sonaba esa palabra de sus labios, pero era hora, era hora de dejar el pasado donde tiene que estar, atrás.

Era hora de darme una oportunidad, era hora de darnos una oportunidad, yo seria el sol que le alumbre la oscuridad y la seria mi ángel, ese ángel que ocuparía cada segundo de mi vida.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a doler fuertemente, mi aire comenzó a faltar, mi corazón latía fuerte, fuerte, mis parpados pesaban y así volví a caer en la oscuridad.

Sentía un peso no conocido sobre mi mano, sentía que se me partía la cabeza, pero al fin mis parpados ya no pesaban, los abrí lentamente, la luz de la ventana se filtraba en la ventana dándole un ambiente natural, era todo completamente blanco, de fondo se escuchaba un "Pi" cada segundo que pasaba, una vez que logre enfocar mi vista, respire profundo y un aroma muy conocido lleno mis fosas nasales, ese aroma que me sacaba una sonrisa.

Baje mi mirada a aquella mano que me pesaba para encontrarme con una gran sorpresa.

Él… Edward estaba dormido con su rostro hacia el mio, se notaban unas terribles ojeras debajo de sus ojos, su tez era el doble de blanca que siempre, me llamo la atención que debajo de una de sus mejillas nuestras manos tenían sus dedos entrelazados, como no queriendo soltarme, pues yo jamás lo haría.

Sonreí al verlo, era tan hermoso cuando dormía, tenia su cabello desordenado, su boca semi abierta respiraba profundo, su rostro reflejaba preocupación en sueños.

Cuando preste atención su otra mano estaba sobre mi cintura, como queriendo abrazarme, sin darme cuenta lleve mi mano libre a su mejilla y comencé a acariciar sus perfectas facciones.

Los minutos pasaron, cesaron… comenzó a removerse en mi mano mi corazón comenzó a palpitar mas fuerte, tenia ganas de decirle cuanto lo quería, cuanto lo necesitaba en mi vida para ser mi vida, cuanto necesitaba para vivir.

Pude percibir que sintió mi mano en su mejilla por que se tenso, pero comenzó a abrir esos ojos verdes lentamente, hasta que me vio…

Cuando me vio levanto su rostro inmediatamente, como asustado.

Bella? – me pregunto refregándose los ojos, apenas soltó mi mano me sentí vacía.

Si – conteste sonriendo.

Bella?... Bella! Bella por dios estas bien!? Te sientes bien? Te duele algo? Quieres que llame al medico? Oh por dios! – comenzó mirándome de arriba abajo.

Edward – llame.

Tienes sed?... te duele la cabeza? Pídeme lo que quieras! – relato.

Sabes… no pido nada mas, solo que me abraces Edward – susurre mirando mi mano, sentí que el silencio se apodero de la habitación, para luego escuchar sus pasos acercarse.

Lo iba a hacer aunque no me lo hubieras pedido – susurro cuando paso sus brazos por mi cuerpo pegándonos a ambos, pude sentir como el calor envolvía mi cuerpo, ese calor que solo la persona que quieres te puede dar.

No me dejes Edward… nunca lo hagas – pedí, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Jamás me iría a algún lado si no es contigo – susurro en mi oído, su voz suave, se separo de mi y pego nuestras frentes – Pensé que te perdía… pensé que me dejarías, pensé que jamás volvería a ver tus ojos.

Me quedare para siempre contigo Edward – murmure acariciando su mejilla.

Es tan fácil quererte tanto… déjame decirte algo por favor, me sorprendió todo de ti, ese mundo negro que era para mi le brindaste el color necesario con tu sonrisa, tengo que decirte que te necesito en mi vida, te necesito conmigo bella, necesito tu luz para mi camino, cambiaste todo cuando te vi – susurro besando mi frente.

Edward ya no tengo corazón ni ojos para nadie… solo para ti, por favor… quédate conmigo – susurra acercándome a él.

Siempre me quedare a tu lado… amor – completo cuando sus labios comenzaron a acercarse a los míos.

El mundo se detuvo por un momento, su aliento chocaba contra mi piel, erizándola, luego su mano se acomodó en mi nuca para realizar por fin, la acción que ambos esperábamos…

Besarnos, sus labios se juntaron con los míos, mis manos subieron a su cuello, mi mundo comenzó a pararse lentamente, me corazón a acelerarse, todo era perfecto, sus efectos labios e movían en una sincronía perfecta con los míos, como si hubieran sido creados para eso, para estar unidos para toda la vida.

Te quiero – susurro pegando nuestras frentes mientras recuperábamos el aire.

Igual que yo a ti – respondí, sentí que sus labios dejaron un beso en mi frente y sonrió contra esta.

Que susto me has dado, por dios! – concluyo volviendo a su lugar.

Edward hace cuanto estoy así? – pregunte.

Cuatro días bella, según el medico has estado en un estado de Shock, por lo tanto no querías despertar, te han operado el brazo, en la discusión con Jacob te lo has lastimado – explico cuando el dolor en mi brazo, que antes no me había percatado, se hacia presente.

Que… que paso con Jacob? – pregunte con preocupación.

Se ah escapado, se puede saber en que rayos estabas pensando al creer que no contrataría seguridad para ti? – me discutió.

Solo soy una empleada mas – conteste mirando mis manos.

Una empleada más? Por todos los cielos bella, ambos sabemos que desde que entraste a la empresa no has sido una empleada mas… no sé que hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo – contesto pasando las manos por su cabello, desordenándolo por completo.

No te enojes – susurre haciendo un puchero.

No intentes comprarme con un puchero Isabella Swan – dijo con voz dudosa.

Lo lograría? – pregunte mientras él se acercaba.

Con tan solo mirarme logras lo que quieras – rio mientras juntábamos nuestros labios hundiéndonos, así en un beso profundo y compartido.

Llamare a las enfermeras me bañare en el baño de la habitación – susurro apretando el botón de la cama, una vez que nos separamos del beso.

Y la ropa? – pregunte.

Me la han traído del departamento, Ángela – sonrió alejándose.

Edward? – pregunte.

Si? – dijo de espalda a mi mientras de un pequeño bolso sacaba una muda de ropa.

Puedes acercarte un momento? – pregunte, el obedeció.

Que pasa? Te duele algo? – se preocupo.

Agáchate – ordene.

Te Quiero – murmure en su oído.

Me gusta oírlo, también te quiero mi bella – rio besándome nuevamente, si de algo estaba segura es que jamás me cansaría de sus besos.

Sé que es muy pronto para preguntarlo … pero – no me dejo terminar la frase que volvió a besarme.

Ya se a lo que te refieres pequeña, pero por lo general no acostumbro a realizar la pregunta, creo que con el beso te demostré que te quiero conmigo para siempre… o no? – me dedico su sonrisa feliz.

Solo quiero estar segura, no me permitiría el sufrir de nuevo – masculle.

Te cuidare… lo prometo, ahora Novia mía debo ir a bañarme mientras las enfermeras suben - reímos ambos por el apodo y se dirigió a la puerta del baño.

Te quiero novio mio – conteste mientras escuchaba como abría la ducha.

Yo también novia mía – rio.

Era increíble lo que estaba pasando, Edward era una persona realmente perfecta mirando a una totalmente imperfecta, puesto así me denomino yo, pero como dice el dicho las imperfecciones de uno a veces pueden ser perfectas para otros, sé que a perfección no existe, solo hay que saber lograr llegar a ella, todavía no caía en lo que estaba pasando, Edward me quería al igual que yo a él, sé que soy una persona a la cual le cuesta el amor, digamos que no eh vivido las mejores experiencias, pero algo me decía que con Edward las cosas podrían cambiar, mi corazón latía fuerte cuando me percate de una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro mientras miraba algún punto idiota de la pared, recordando los besos de hace unos minutos, lo tenia a pasos y ya lo extrañaba, no sabia que era lo que tenia Edward… pero si sabia que lo quería y lo necesitaba conmigo para toda la vida.

Señorita Swan… como se siente? – me percate de una enfermera en la habitación, era de una mediana edad tenia los ojos claros y era rubia, muy linda para agregar.

Muy Bien, no tengo tanto dolor – reí.

Deberíamos agradecerle a la persona que no se moviera de aquí hace cuatro benditos días? – me sonrió cálidamente la enfermera.

No se ah ido nunca? – pregunte incrédula.

No… siempre ah estado aquí, creo que hace aproximadamente dos noches que no come, solo bebe café, por cierto mi nombre es Julia soy tu enfermera personal – me dio una sonrisa cálida mientras cambiaba el vendaje de mi venda, pero un minuto… dijo ¿Personal?

Personal?... que es eso, pensé que en las clínicas las enfermeras eran de todos – interrogue

No cuando el dueño de la clínica y jefe de quirófano, cardiología y traumatología pide que se le de atención exclusiva, en realidad se les dice enfermeras vip nos pagan mas por dedicarnos solo a una persona, déjeme decirle que el señor Edward es una persona muy impaciente caminaba por las paredes al ver que usted no abría los ojos – conto con una sonrisa, pero yo solo me quede en el comienzo del relato.

¿Jefe de cardiología, quirófano y traumatología? Porque me ah pedido una enfermera? – pregunte.

Es que no sabes? Es tu suegro como no va a pedirte una enfermera? Te ah atendido el doctor Cullen, pequeña –

Un minuto… el doctor Cullen… ósea Carleslie Cullen? Una de las eminencias medicas mas conocidas del país? – pregunte con entusiasmo.

Em… Si? No entiendo porque te sorprendes – dijo con duda.

Jamás en mi vida pensé en conocerlo – reí.

Y si lo conocieras morirías, el doctor Cullen es una persona muy acogedora, bien listo, ahora si todo terminado, cualquier cosa me llamas, adiós mándale saludos a Edward – se despidió saliendo con las vendas viejas.

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales me quede pensando en donde estaba metida, estaba saliendo con uno de los empresarios mas famosos de todo L.A. su padre una eminencia medica, su madre una gran distribuidora de diseños internos, su hermana un conocidísima diseñadora y su hermano un excelente corredor de carreras ¿En que rayos estaba metida? Me pregunte con horror.

Quieres dejar de pensar tanto? Ni cuando estas en estado convalecientes dejas de hacerlo – me reto Edward quien ahora vestía una camisa azul, con sus dos primeros botones desabrochados, un pantalón de vestir haciendo juego con sus zapatos mientras secaba su pelo con una pequeña toalla.

Es inevitable – sonreí.

Tendrás que dejar de hacerlo por el momento – me devolvió la sonrisa acercándose, para juntar nuestros labios nuevamente desde que los habíamos probado ahora nos besábamos a cada rato.

Tienes sed? – me pregunto luego del beso mientras jugaba con mi cabello.

Si – susurre.

Camino hasta una de las mesas que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación pude observar que esta repleta de vasos de cafés vacíos, una botella de agua minera, un paquete de galletas saladas, pañuelos y servilletas, volvió al instante con el vaso y me lo ofreció pero a tener un brazo herido y el otro con suero, me sentía un poco molesta moverlos, el dolor se hizo mas fuerte cuando me ajustaron la venda.

Vamos que te ayudo – dijo, cuando con una de sus manos me ayudo a que me sentara se sentó detrás mio extendiendo los pies por el lado derecho de la cama, paso sus manos por mis hombros hasta llegar adelante, me recostó sobre su pecho y me ayudo a tomar, rápidamente me lo tome absolutamente todo.

Wow, tenías sed – rio al ver mi tranquilidad para volver a apoyar mi espalda en su pecho.

Estaba sedienta – conteste, cuando empecé a jugar con nuestros dedos teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas en mi regazo.

Eres cómodo – asegure mientras me acomodaba muchísimo mejor en el.

Tengo cara de cama? – rio.

No, pero eres una buena compañía en ella – me sonroje, cuando escuche su risa, tomo la frase en los dos sentidos.

Gracias – se limito a contestar mientras con su mano libre jugaba con mis cabellos.

Vas a decirme por que te alimentaste solo de café? Acaso estas loco, sabes lo insalubre que es eso? – lo rete.

Estaba preocupado por ti, no me importaba nada, no me eh movido de aquí en ningún momento, eh hablado con Ángela ella viene por las tardes a traerme las cosas y a verte – explico besando mi cabeza.

Nos quedamos recostados así por unos minutos, era cómodo tenerlo así conmigo, sentía su respiración tranquila en mi espalda mientras me acariciaba el pelo y lo besaba de vez en cuando, yo me limitaba a cerrar los ojos y acariciar el torso de su mano.

Hueles a fresas – dijo luego de un silencio cómodo.

Fresia? – reí.

No te rías hablo enserio, es por eso que me encanta estar contigo, siento tu aroma que me envuelve en mi mundo junto contigo – admitió.

Creo que con tan solo mirarte me pierdo – confesé.

Que te parece si descansas? Debes estar súper cansada – amago a levantarse pero apreté fuerte su brazo.

Quédate así conmigo, por favor, quiero pensar que todo es real – murmure con miedo a que todo allá sido un simple sueño.

Duerme bella, estaré aquí cuando despiertes – dijo, dándome un beso para abrazarme fuerte y así poder hundirme e los brazos de la persona que hoy formaría parte de un futuro.

¿El tiempo vale oro? En eso no hay duda cada segundo de la vida hay que aprovecharlo, cada vida depende de cada minutos, segundo, día o año, que nosotros logremos aprovechar, cada segundo vale la pena.

Comencé a escuchar el ruido de algo que se abría y cerraba, sentí el pecho de Edward en mi espalda y sus manos todavía agarradas a las mías, nuestros dedos seguían entrelazados, al parecer él también estaba dormido su respiración estaba tranquila.

Ángela? – llame cuando la vi de espalda guardando las cosas en el bolso.

Bella?... oh bella como te sientes? – pregunto en susurros Edward dormía.

Bien… Gracias, que paso? – interrogue.

Venia a despedirme, se me presento un viaje a Londres, tengo que irme por unos meses, te dejo en buenas manos – me guiño un ojo y observe a Edward quien dormía plácidamente.

No vas a preguntar nada? –

Pues claro que no, sabia que se querían, sabia que el sentía algo por ti, el ah faltado a su trabajo por ti, ah dejado todo en un segundo plano, sé que te va a cuidar – me sonrió para luego despedirse.

Edward comenzó a removerse luego de unos minutos, apretando fuertemente mi cuerpo contra el suyo reí cuando aspiro mi aroma.

Deja de drogarte con mi aroma – reí en susurros, el levanto una de sus manos y froto su rostro evocando una perfecta sonrisa.

Lo siento… es inevitable – respondió con vos soñolienta.

Bien, pasare por la habitación de la Señorita Swan, controla el pasillo – escuche una voz masculina proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, inmediatamente me tense, Edward me apretó mas fuerte.

Adelante – ordeno Edward luego de escuchar un pequeño golpe de nudillos en la puerta.

La puerta se abrió dando lugar a un hombre de facciones perfectas, inmediatamente lo identifique como el padre de Edward, sabia como era su apariencia física por la tele, pero puedo asegurar que en persona era el doble de perfecto, su pelo era rubios claro mas confundible con los rayos de sol, su tés era blanca aun mas clara que la de Edward, sus ojos celestes sobresalían de su rostro asiendo así un hermoso contraste con su piel, inmódicamente supe de donde Edward abría sacado su perfección.

Tu madre va a matarme – lo señalo a mi novio, pero me sorprendió que no haya preguntado la posición en la que nos encontrábamos.

Porque? – pregunto Edward con una sonrisa.

Porque? Pues muy fácil, tus hermanos han llegado del exterior con tus sobrinas, ayer comimos todos juntos y tu no te presentaste, para colmo no le contestas el celular, se ah puesto histérica, no te ve hace cuatro noches y ya te extraña, y créeme que cuando Emett te vea a matarte al igual que las gemelas – rio mientras revisaba la carpeta que se hallaba al pie de la cama, Edward lo acompaño en risas.

Hoy por la noche la llamare –

Muy bien vamos a lo importante, señorita… Isabella Swan, debo considerarte parte de la familia ya o no? – pregunto con una sonrisa, inmediatamente sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas y solo me limite a bajar la mirada.


	10. Cambios

_**Hola Hola Hola! (:**_

_**Como están todas? Bueno aca les dejo el capitulo que les debía del viernes, mil de perdones por no traerlo antes pero e tenido inconvenientes con mi computadora **____** .**_

_**Bueno antes de que empiecen a leer quería agradecerles por los comentarios, por los que nos siguen y por los que nos han marcado como favoritos, les dejo lugares donde me pueden encontrar …**_

_**Twitter : /GiuuBeelen**_

_**Tambien les dejo otro de mis fic's "AMOR GITANO" POR FAVOR VISITENLO!**_

_** sala-cullen?id_relato=3197**_

SALUDOS Y DISFRUTARLO!

CAPITULO.

BELLA POV.-

Muy bien vamos a lo importante, señorita… Isabella Swan, debo considerarte parte de la familia ya o no? – pregunto con una sonrisa, inmediatamente sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas y solo me limite a bajar la mirada.

Supongo que eso es un si – rio entre dientes.

Bella te presento a mi padre, Carleslie, padre te presento a Bella mi novia – nos presento Edward besando el tope de mi cabeza, pude ver la sorpresa en el rostro del padre pero una sonrisa inmensa en sus labios.

Jamás pensé que escucharía esas palabras de tu boca – le sonrió a Edward.

Bella es un placer conocerte – me extendió la mano.

Lo mismo digo señor Cullen – sonreí tomando su mano.

Llámame Carleslie, me haces sentí un viejo – bromeo.

Como esta la salud de bella? – pregunto Edward.

En perfectas condiciones, solo tenemos que esperar a que ese brazo se cicatrice, pero ya podrás irte hoy para tu casa, obviamente tienes que tener alguien que te cuide, nada de esfuerzos, nada de corridas y mucho menos distracciones incoherentes, cuanto mas quieto lo tengas mas rápido sanara – finalizo.

La alimentación es la misma? – le pregunto Edward.

Trata de comer liviano, para poder estar tranquila, si tienes dolor un calmante que voy a dejar en recepción te lo tomas y te tumbas en la cama, trata de dormir lo mas que puedas, por favor NADA de trasnochar, necesitas a tu cabeza tranquila al igual que tu mente, estuviste en un estado de Shock el cual casi te quita la vida, quiero tranquilidad – nos explico firmando los papeles.

Gracias papa – le dijo Edward.

Nos vemos luego hijo, Bella – se despidió y desapareció por la puerta.

Me voy a recibir de enfermero – rio Edward.

Porque? – pregunte.

Pretendes que te deje sola tras tu reposo? Estas loca – rio.

Edward no vas a estar siempre conmigo haciendo de esclavo, tu tienes cosas que hacer voy a hacer tu carga – me queje.

Una carga que amo tener – rio para besarme, me perdí en aquel beso olvidando todo.

Bella tu teléfono esta sonando – me informo mientras estiraba su mano, hacia la mesa de la cama de hospital.

Lo tome extrañada, numero privado decía en la pantalla, eso realmente me asusto.

Diga – conteste mientras Edward besaba mi cabello y cuello.

Señorita Swan? – respondió una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

Si, quien habla? – pregunte extrañada.

Soy el Señor Cooper me recuerda? – pregunto esa voz, inmediatamente lo recordé era el conserje del edificio en el que actualmente vivía.

Si, que ah pasado? – pregunte extrañada, Edward dejo de besarme y solo se concentro en tratar de descifrar.

No tengo buenas noticias para usted señorita Swan, nos ah llegado una carta del juzgado en la cual hay indicaciones estrictas de que tiene que abandonar su departamento antes de las diez de la noche – explico, pude sentir como la sangre de mi rostro desapareció y mis manos comenzaron a temblar.

Co-como? Pero… pero por, porque?... de, de que diablos me, me habla!? – pregunte nerviosa, enderezándome en la cama.

La orden de desalojamiento dice que se interpuso una denuncia, a llegado el juzgado la noticia de que usted y el señor Black se han separado, y como decía el contrato que ustedes firmaron a penas lo compraron, cuando se separan el departamento tiene que ser desalojado, para ponerlo en venta así la plata se distribuirá en ambas partes de la ex pareja – finalizo con voz firme.

Maldita sea, voy a matarlo! Pero.. Pero donde viviré? Acaso es idiota! – Comencé a ponerme nerviosa, el aparato que tenía conectado al corazón comenzó a sonar cada vez más rápido y fuerte, mi corazón iba a salir de mi pecho del enojo, del miedo, me quede en la calle, en la calle por completo.

Lo siento Señorita Swan – murmuro.

Lo siento? Maldita sea quien fue el que le informo al juzgado? Como saben que me separe de Black!? Es que acaso son idiotas, donde viviré? No tengo dinero suficiente aun para comprarme otro departamento, es que… es que no piensan en los demás! –

Lo siento, un contrato es un contrato – se limito a contestar.

Métase su estúpido contrato en el trasero es que no entiende que me acaba de dejar en la calle? Co. Como se le ocurre? Dígame que diablos hago con todas mis pertenencias ahora? – le pregunte totalmente alterada, Edward me sujetaba fuerte mientras las lagrimas pasaban por mis mejillas.

Tiene hasta las diez para retirarlas, de lo contrario se sacaran por cuenta de la inmobiliaria para ponerlas en la calle lo siento – explico.

Deje de pedir disculpas, no entiende que no me sirven en este momento? – grite, cuando no me di cuenta puse el teléfono en alta voz, y Edward me lo saco de las manos.

Con quien tengo el gusto de hablar? – pregunto Edward con voz firme, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

Buenas noches, con el Señor Cooper y usted? – le pregunto el hombre.

Buenas noches, soy Edward Cullen que es lo que esta pasando? – pregunto Edward con el ceño fruncido, pude escuchar el silencio, seguramente el conserje se quedo helado.

Se-señor, Cu- Cullen que… que sorpresa – tartamudeo, mis lagrimas quedaron rodando por mi mejilla, me había quedaro en la calle por completo, no tenia paradero, Angela se fue, asique supuse que su departamento estaría alquilado, mi futuro seria debajo de un puente.

Le acabo de hacer una pregunta – dijo Edward monótono, caminando por la habitación.

Hemos recibido una orden de desalojo para la Señorita Swan, necesitamos que sus cosas sean retiradas hoy por la noche, el departamento será puesto en venta mañana a primera hora – le explico.

Muy bien, le mandare algunas personas, pero no se atrevan a sacar las cosas sin que algunos de mis allegados este presente, buenas noches – se despidió Edward cortando el teléfono.

En ese silencio aproveche y rompí a llorar por completo, mi vida comenzaba a tomar un rumbo muy extraño, la perdida de mi departamento, y sin fondos para comprarme uno nuevo era muy difícil conseguir un paradero en el cual vivir, aun mas si no tienes amigos, sentí como los brazos de Edward me rodeaban apretándome contra su pecho mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

Calma, Bella, Bella necesitas estar tranquila – me susurro besando la punta de la cabeza.

Me eh quedado en la calle, no tengo donde ir Edward, Jacob se va a encargar de arruinarme la vida con el paso del tiempo, me esta matando Edward, me esta empezando a quitar todo, sabia que las cosas se pondrían así, soy tan estúpida! – me queje entre lagrimas.

Bella mírame – me ordeno mientras con sus manos tomaba mi rostro y lo levantaba, para juntar nuestras miradas.

No voy a permitir que en absoluto nada te pase, Jacob no te arruinara la vida, estas conmigo y prometo cuidarte tan solo tienes que tranquilizarte Bella, piensa en tu salud por dios – me calmo besando mi frente.

Me quede en la calle Edward… estoy sola – destroce en llantos.

Nunca mas vuelvas a repetir eso, ahora estas conmigo, te mudaras a mi departamento, podremos arreglas todo como nos guste a nosotros, pero jamás te dejare sola! Estaremos juntos en esto! – me reto besando mi frente.

No seré una carga para ti! – me queje.

No eres una carga para mi, los dos estamos juntos, por lo tanto vamos a enfrentar esto juntos, mandare a buscar las cosas a tu departamento te mudaras conmigo y ojo con quejarte o negarte, tu sabes perfectamente que si quiero algo lo consigo! – me sonrió besando mis labios con ternura para después marcar algún numero con su celular.

Ha! Te acordaste que tienes un hermano y sobrinas? – escuche una voz masculina por el celular, ya que Edward volvió a posicionarse detrás mio, con su pecho pegado a mi espalda mientras jugaba con nuestros dedos entrelazados.

Es tío Eddie? – escuche la voz de una niña bajito.

Hola pequeña! – la saludo Edward.

Tío Eddie, Maggie te etraña! – decía otra pequeña a quien le costaba hablar.

Yo también las extraño, papa esta por hay? – pregunto Edward, inmediatamente a mi mente vino la imagen de Edward con las pequeñas, morí de la ternura.

Estoy aquí zopenco, estas en alta voz, Rosalíe ah salido con Alice a comprar unas telas, mama esta arreglando unas flores, esta casa parece una florería hermano! Y las niñas no han dejado de preguntar por ti, me encantaría que articules algunas de tus estúpidas escusas y me cuentes donde te encuentras – le amenazo un hombre de una voz grabe, inmediatamente lo asocie con Emett. El corredor de carreras, era increíble que lo esté escuchando en vivo y en directo apuesto que Seth moriría, si Seth es uno de mis primos que se ah quedado en Forks.

Emett no has pensado recibirte de niñero, creo que ganarías muchísimo mas – rio Edward.

Cállate idiota, tú estas metido en un lio, Rosalíe va a matarte por no venir a ver a tus ahijadas! – lo reto.

Papa, no istultes a tío Eddie! – escuche el grito de una pequeña.

Okey, Okey esto ya es demasiado, mis propias hijas me retan, en fin sé que me has llamado por que algo necesitas – explico.

Bueno cuando me dejes hablar supongo que te lo explicare – concluyo Edward haciendo que sin querer se me escapara una risa.

Y esa risa?... un minuto o te has hecho transexual o estas con una … oh por dios santo! Cullen has vuelto con tanya pues déjame decirte que eres una mierda! – lo reto Emett, Edward solo reía conmigo al mismo tiempo que sacudía su cabeza.

Tío Eddie volvió con bruja? – pregunto una niña.

Puja, bruja fea – dijo otra, eso hizo que me tentara mucho más.

La has escuchado alguna vez a Tanya reír? – le pregunto Edward

Ni siquiera la eh visto sonreír, en fin maldita perra sal de la cama de mi hermano, Edward enserio como puedes ser tan idiota! – y esa fue la frase que hizo que mi garganta no aguantara mas y explote en risa, Edward sitio el paso, era muy cómico la forma en la que se trataban.

Tío Eddie tener noria!? Siiiiiiii tenemos tía nova! – festejo la pequeña.

CHARLOTTE DEJA DE GOLPEAR AL PERRO! – Escuchamos a Emett quejarse.

No le grites! – la defendió Edward.

Es mi hija hermano, y no estoy gritando mi timbre de vos es fuerte – bromeo.

En fin necesito pedirte un favor –

La mujer sigue a tu lado? – pregunto, Edward me sonrió en señal de que digiera algo.

Aquí estoy – fue lo único que dije, Edward rio y Emett se quedo callado por unos minutos.

Esa… esa no es la vos de Tanya, Edward… Oh dios mio mis hijas tienen una tía decente! Oye pero que linda voz tienes, debes ser hermosa – me elogio haciendo que me sonrojara y Edward gruño

Quieres controlarte?... tus hijas te están escuchando, y es mía – se burlo.

En fin dime que es lo que necesitas – rio Emett.

Necesito que vayas a la dirección que te voy a decir por mensaje de texto con un camión de mudanzas, recoge todas las cosas y acomódalas en mi departamento, puedes? – ordeno.

Un momento, espera, espera se mudara contigo? Pero que rayos esta pasando, solo me fui un mes de viaje y tienes novia y para colmo convivirá contigo, esto si es raro – acuso.

Me vas a ayudar si o no? – pregunto, Edward ignorando.

Claro, pero no tengo con quien dejar las niñas, las cuidas? – le pregunto.

Mis sobrinas favoritas están ahí? – pregunto Edward acariciando mi espalda.

Aquí tío! – gritaron dos voces pequeñas y choyudas.

Quieren venir con el tío Eddie? – sonrió Edward.

Si! – gritaron ambas.

Donde estas así las dejo allí? – pregunto Edward.

Estamos en la clínica, habitación 410, te espero en la entrada para recoger a las niñas – explico Edward.

En la clínica? Que paso, estas bien? – pregunto preocupado.

Yo estoy perfecto, Bella se ah lastimado y esta en control –

Bella?... quien es bella? Edward me confundes! – se quejo Emett.

Es mi novia inútil, apresúrate a traer a las niñas, necesitas hacer la mudanza antes de las diez, las llaves puedes pedírselas al conserje, dile que vas de parte mía y de Isabella – ordeno Edward mientras yo entrelazaba nuestros dedos y besaba el dorso de su mano, él me sonreía.

Isabella? Quien es Isabella? – pregunto confundido.

A veces me pregunto de donde sacaste la estupidez – rio Edward.

Mándame la dirección por mensaje de texto, llevare a unos amigos para que me ayuden – ordeno Emett mientras Edward comenzaba a darme besos por todo mi mentón, tras que yo acariciaba sus cabellos.

Bien – se limito a contestar Edward contra mi piel.

Te dejare a las niñas en unos quince minutos, puedes decirme quien es Isabella? – pregunto.

Es mi pareja – respondió Edward besando mis mejillas.

Tu pareja no era Bella? –

Son la misma persona idiota! – dijo Edward a lo que estalle en risa, pero el me cayo con un tierno beso, enrede mis manos en su cuello, y ambos reíamos contra los labios del otro, nos olvidamos del teléfono y nos encerramos en nuestro mundo dando ese beso, nuestros labios jugaban uno con el otro, haciendo una perfecta melodía de suspiros.

Oh por dios! Consigan un cuarto de hotel maldita sea, que asco se los escucha hasta aquí! – nos saco de nuestra nube a lo que ambos reímos.

Lo siento – nos disculpamos al mismo tiempo.

Mis pobres oídos, cambiare a las niñas nos vemos pronto, un gusto Bella – se despidió Emett, Edward cortaba el teléfono y le envió el texto con la dirección para volver a la misma posición, nos quedamos en silencio mientras el acariciaba mis cabellos y cada tanto dejaba tiernos besos en mi frente, nariz y labios.

Cuéntame de las niñas – dije, cuando sentí la curiosidad.

Quien las gemelas? – pregunto.

Tus sobrinas – asegure.

Son mis pequeñas, digamos que con ellas puedo ser yo mismo, las llevo a pasear, les compro cosas, se quedan a dormir en mi departamento, me cocinan galletas, son pequeñas pero muy inteligentes – explico Edward.

No les caía bien Tanya? Se han puesto felices cuando dijo que tenían una tía nueva – susurre.

Digamos que tanya nunca las quiso, siempre que estábamos los cuatro juntos yo me concentraba mucho en las pequeñas, digamos que son las personitas mas importantes en mi vida, cuando Rosalíe dijo que estaba embarazada, yo solo me dedique a comprarles cosas y hasta les deje un cuarto libre en mi departamento, una vez pelee con Tanya por que le había prometido a las niñas llevarlas a comer afuera y ella no quería asique estuvimos sin hablarnos toda una semana – explico.

Cuales son sus nombres? – pregunte.

Charlotte y Maggie, te caerán súper bien y estoy seguro que tú a ellas también – me dio un casto beso en los labios.

Como lo sabes? – pregunte.

Porque eres muy distinta a las demás – me sonrió mirándome a los ojos.

Que edad tienen? – pregunte.

Cinco años pero tienen un lenguaje de pequeñas de diez, Rose se ah encargado de estimularlas demasiado –

Nunca vi fotos de ellas en la tele – confirme.

Rosalíe trata de mostrarlas lo menos posible por el hecho de que son pequeñas para un ámbito tan público, creo que debe ser por eso que nos enteremos con las pequeñas, nos gusta vivir una vida normal aunque no la tengamos – explico.

Vas a ser un excelente padre – sonreí mirando mi regazo.

Supongo que educaremos a nuestros hijos juntos, asique tu serás una excelente madre – dijo para mi sorpresa.

Conmigo? – pregunte.

Con quien más? – contrataco, iba a contestar pero su teléfono sonó.

Me están esperando abajo, ya subo, no me extrañes – me dijo dándome un beso rápido.

Te quiero –

Yo también – respondió desapareciendo por la puerta.

Me quede sola en el dormitorio, peine un poco mi cabello con mis manos y acomode las frazadas sobre mi regazo de una forma prolija, apoye mi espalda y cerré los ojos, este día era estupendo, ahora tenia un novio con el cual viviría, ¿Cómo será vivir con Edward Cullen? Sabia que iba a sorprenderme, pero jamás pensé que Edward compartiría los mismos sentimientos que yo, era realmente sorprendente.

Sentí que alguien golpeaba la puerta luego de unos minutos de silencio, respire profundo y abrí los ojos.

Adelante – autorice.

La puerta se abrió revelando la figura de Edward, dos niñas iban escondidas tras sus piernas sujetas de ambas manos de Edward, no podía verlas con claridad, se asomaban por detrás pero casi nada, ambas tenia puesto un besito color celeste, nada mas que una tenia una larga melena rubia atada en una colita y la otra atada en una trencita, pude ver que visitan zapatos blancos haciendo juego con el vestido.

Amor – sonreí a Edward, quien me miro y camino hacia mi, las niñas seguían escondidas.

Como te sientes? – me pregunto Edward.

Me duele un poco – sonreí, cuando vi como una de las niñas se asomaba revelando todo su rostro, tenían ojos color negros pero facciones perfectas, llevaban una mochilitas de ositos colgando en su espalda y su colonia con aroma a flores inundo la habitación, una de ellas tiro del pantalón de Edward quien se agacho a la altura de ellas.

Tío Eddie que le paso a tía? – pregunto la que estaba a la izquierda de Edward, pude observar que le faltaban sus paletas, eran muy tiernas.

Se lastimo, por que no te acercas y la saludas? – le susurro Edward, la niña lo medito durante unos minutos, clavo sus ojos en los míos y le sonreí.

La niña dio unos pasos, tras que la otra seguía de la mano de Edward, se subió a unos pequeños banquitos que había al costado de la cama para quedar a mi altura.

Hola! Soy Charlotte – se presento la pequeña con una sonrisa.

Hola pequeña soy Bella – le sonreí, la niña me sonrió y dejo un beso en mi mejilla.

Eres mi nueva tía cierta? Eres muchísimo mas linda que la otra! – festejo dando palmitas con sus manos, Edward rio al igual que la otra pequeña.

Tu debes ser Maggie, la pequeña que hablo por teléfono cierto? – pregunte mirando sobre el hombro de Charlotte quien sostenía mi mano.

Maggie ven, mira es más linda que la bruja con pelo de lavandina! – rio Charlotte.

Maggie hizo caso a su hermana y se acercó a la cama, sentándose cerca mio con ayuda de Edward quien rodeo la cama y se sentó detrás de mi.

Hola, Soy Maggie – saludo la pequeña dándome un beso en mi otra mejilla.

Es un gusto pequeña – sonreí.

Eres muy linda, serás mi tía favorita cierto? – pregunto Charlotte.

Si ustedes quieren – les sonreí.

Tío Edward nos dijo en el camino que eres su novia, eso equivale a que eres nuestra tía, por lo tanto saldremos de paseo, comeremos helados, iremos a dormir a tu casa, nos iras a buscar al colegio, nos llamaras para nuestro cumpleaños – enumeraba Maggie emocionada, yo solo las miraba con una sonrisa, mientras Edward reía a mis espaldas.

Claro que si! – sonreí.

Tío Edward, podemos dibujar? – preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo, se sincronizaban para hablar al mismo tiempo, eran hermosas y muy divertidas.

Claro que si mis pequeñas, van al sillón? – pregunto Edward.

No! – dijo Charlotte.

Queremos estar cerca de Bella – agrego Maggie, Edward puso los ojos en blanco y acerco la mesa en la cual yo cenaba, las péquelas abrieron sus mochilas y sacaron cuadernos, el de Charlotte era azul tras que el de Maggie era verde, luego sacaron unas cartucheras que tenia bordados sus nombre y comenzaron a dibujar en silencio, Edward volvió a su posición y ambos las mirábamos con adoración, estas niñas ya eran parte de mi corazón.

Tío papa dijo que te de esto – dijo la pequeña sacando una caja chiquita de su mochila.

Que es? – pregunte, Edward palideció.

Matare a Emett – gruño cuando me dio la caja, era una caja de preservativos.

Que son? – pregunto Maggie.

Remedios – conteste rápidamente, Edward se había quedado helado.

Los cuatro estallamos en risas y Edward guardo la caja en uno de nuestros bolsos, la tarde paso entre risas y anécdotas con las pequeñas, quienes abrazaban y reían junto a Edward a cada rato, se notaba que él las amaba, a la tarde Edward bajo a comprarles un jugo con un alfajor a cada una, las niñas se sentaron en el sillón y los devoraron con rapidez, luego les prendió la tele de la clínica y se quedaron dormidas en el sillón, Edward se acomodó a mi lado y comenzamos a hacernos mimos y decirnos cuanto nos queríamos, entre risas, besos y caricias, una de las enfermeras llego para entregarme el papel del alta, Emett llego entrando la noche y le dijo a Edward que Bajara las niñas, se despidieron a raja dientes con un beso y un fuerte abrazo, me dieron el dibujo que habían hecho cuando llegaron, eran rayones de todos colores, Edward las llevo hacia su padre, luego subió y nos dedicamos a preparar las cosas para emprender camino a lo que seria mi nuevo hogar.


	11. Hogar

_**Hola perdón por no actualizar, pero estuve de vacaciones y terminando otro fin que las invito a pasar se llama AMOR GITANO y esta en mi perfil.**_

_**Saludos espero sus comentarios.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM y la historia a mi imaginación.**_

_**Se prohíbe la publicación del fic en otro sitio sin autorización de la escritora.**_

CAPITULO .-

BELLA POV .-

No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo – me queje, dentro del auto camino a mi nuevo hogar.

Deja de quejarte amor, no se que es lo que te molesta – rio Edward.

Que me molesta? Edward ocupare tu casa, tu privacidad, es un limite al cual no estaba dispuesta a pasar – me queje, el famoso y reluciente volvo de Edward se detuvo en una señal de Stop en ese segundo Edward entrelazo nuestros dedos y los dejo apoyados sobre su rodilla.

Ya te dije que no eres molestia, y mi privacidad me encanta compartirla contigo, asique no te quejes ponte contenta que tienes alguien que te cuide y que para colmo sea yo – beso mi mano cuando el auto volvió a su marcha.

Bien no dire nada mas pero coste que a la primera que te moleste me la dices, aun no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo – volvi a maldecir en voz baja, luego de la visita de las pequeñas sobrinas de Edward el doctor volvió para avisarme que no era lo mas conveniente irme nuevamente a mi casa por lo cual me dejo internada una semana mas, si UNA MALDITA semana mas, debo admintir que tenia ganas de matar aquel doctor, pero luego me acorde que ese señor o doctor es mi suegro, por lo tanto recuerdo solo asentir y no quejarme, hace una semana y media Edward no se movia de mi lado, exepto cuando me dormia, aprovechaba ese tiempo para bañarse, salir a comer algo y luego volvia a mi lado con su portátil para realizar unos trabajos bajo mi ayuda, por supuesto.

La relación iba viento en popa, Edward cada minuto que pasaba me recordaba cuanto me quería asegurando las palabras con un suave y tierno beso, un sueño.

Llegamos – sonrio parando el coche frente a un fuerte porton negro masiso, el cual se abrió hacia dentro revelando alli un hermoso edificio ilustrado solo en vidrio, era por la tarde asique los reflejos del sol pegaban de manera inmune en ellos, un jardín con una fuente adornaba la lujosa entrada, flores por doquier, y cuatro o cinco garitas de seguridad, cámaras por doquier y totalmente privado, también note todo el camino como un negra, Edward me explico que era la seguridad privada para ambos.

Wow – me limite a decir.

Te gusta? –

Que si me gusta?... edward parece un hotel – discuti.

En realidad es uno de los Hoteles de la familia Hale, Rosalie y Jasper, son los dueños de una gran escala, pero han resguardado este como edificio, obviamente su alquiler es muy subido de precio, pero del piso 6º hacia arriba pertenece nada mas que a nosotros, Alice, Emett, Jasper y Rosalie, obviamente también el mio, ninguno de mis hermanos vive aquí, a veces vienen a pasar unos días, cuando le quieren dar privacidad a nuestros padres – explico mientras estacionaba.

Osea que todos los departamentos no están ocupados – afirme.

Exacto solo algunos y por empresarios o hasta estrellas de cine, a eso se debe la privacidad, como vez el porton, las cámaras, etcétera – termino, nos bajamos del auto, el tomo mi bolso de mano tras que yo tome las camperas de ambos, espere a que cerrara el auto y se acerco a mi con ese aspecto de dios griego.

Te quiero – susurro mientras con su mano libre me tomaba de la cintura.

Te quiero – repeti levantando mi rostro logrando asi que nuestros labios se unieran disfrutado asi de un tranquilo y demandante beso.

Lista? – pregunto con una sonrisa, mientras entrelazábamos nuestros dedos.

Buenos días Señor Cullen – saludo un hombre con un uniforme negro, creo que era un traje, una vez que llegamos a la entrada del edificio, todo lucia muy moderno, lustrado y al mismo tiempo nuevo, el viento era calido, se escuchaban las suaves aves cantar en aquellos arboles enormes que decoraban la habitacion.

Buenos días benjamín, como has estado? –

Muy bien, hemos recibido la mudanza junto con su hermano, su madre ah estado aquí acomodando algunas cosas, no quiero ser impertinente pero señor Cullen se mudara del edificio? – pregunto aquel hombre con cara de preocupación, el cual no se percato de mi presencia aun, ya que me encontraba detrás de Edward con nuestros dedos entrelazados que no estaban a la vista.

Oh… no, no claro que no – rio Edward.

Menos mal, no se que pasaría si usted se mudara – respiro Benjamin.

En realidad alguien se muda conmigo – agrego.

Encerio? No me diga que el señor Emett se ah divorciado… que raro parecían tan enamorados, y las niñas? Que pasara con las niñas?... no eh visto nada por la tele pensé que todo iba bien entre ellos –

Tranquilo Benjamin, las cosas entre Emett y Rose van geniales me refiero a que mi novia se mudara conmigo – explico Edward, dándome un apretón de mano, me inline hacia delante posicionándome delante de mi novio, quien me rodeo la cintura y beso mi mentón, el hombre parecio bastante sorprendido.

Las noticias nunca fallan Edward, sabia que las cosas entre la oxigenada y tu no iban bien, pero esto… wow esto es suprimir todas las reglas, te has ido de un extremo a al otro pero de buena manera – alago el hombre.

Benjamin Hale, primo de Rosalie y Jasper – se presento estirando su mano.

Isabella Swan, Novia de Edward – sonreí pero me sonroje al mismo tiempo, era raro presentarme de esa forma.

Buena elección Cullen – guiño un ojo.

De verdad ah? – los tres estallamos en risas.

Ahora entiendo la desesperecion y chistes de su hermano el dia que llego, encerio cuanto antes necesitan ponerle un filtro a Emett, dice cosas extremadamente… raras – se despidió el hombre mientras subíamos al ascensor.

Edward presiono el botón 5 para luego apoyarse en una de las paredes, extendió sus brazos invitándome a que me apoye en el y asi lo hice, nos besamos, acariciamos y sentimos durante el tiempo que el ascensor subia, sus besos hacían que pierdan cualquier tipo de nocion, amaba que me besara de esa manera, con ternura acariciando mi cintura y jugando con mi lengua.

La puerta se abrió y sin decir una palabra ambos caminamos sobre el pasillo balnco y silencioso, al fondo una puerta blanca con marco negro, tenia los números correspondientes en dorado.

Edward tomo la llave y abrió el departamento dándome lugar para entrar.

Ponte comoda – me susurro a mis espaldas mientras me ayudaba a sacarme la campera, mi vista se quedo estatica al ver aquel departamento, lo primero que llamo mi atención fue un enorme ventanal que daba al frente del edificio se podía ver todo Los Angeles aproximadamente, el sol a punto de esconderse daba al departamento una luz natural rica para mis ojos, una enorme sala con sillones a color marron oscuro y una alfombra negra bajo una mesa pequeña de vidrio, frente a esta un enorme plasma que a sus costados contenían miles de estantes repletos de cualquier tipo de películas.

Edward dio unos pasos mas y deposito la llave en aquella mesa, sobre esta se podían observar fotos y adornos de el con toda su familia, camine unos pasos para seguirlo a mi izquierda un lumbral sin puerta daba paso a lo que era la cocina, enorme, moderna y hostentosa, mire absolutamente todo con lujo de detalles, también estaba aquel mueble que por lo general contienen las casas de L.A. aquellos de madera reluciontes con dos enormes banquetas para desayunar, una heldera de ultima generación color plata, hacia juego con el grisacio de las paredes, una mesa del mismo color café que el otro mueble, junto con cuatro sillas se encontraba en el medio de la cocina.

Recorri cada espacio del departamento, cada lugar, luego de eso Sali hacia el pasillo en el cual al final se encontraba una escalera, la subi sigilosa, al final de esta se encontraban la ultima puerta entre en ella y observe un enorme cuarto, con una cama matrimonial, dos mesitas de noches color miel que jugaban con las tonalidades de todo el departamento, una tele, mas estantes pero esta vez repletos de libros, luego segui otras de las las puertas para encontrarme con un hermoso baño, grande moderno y a gusto… todo era un sueño.

Te gusta? – me sobresalto su voz.

Edward… Edward es enorme! – sonreí mientras bajábamos y llegábamos al sillón.

Digamos que mi familia ah hecho unos retoques – murmuro mientras me sentaba en su regazo.

Retoques? –

Bueno, para tu información jamás tuve una cama matrimonial en mi habitación, seguramente fue idea de mi padre, y las flores que adornan cada rincón de la sala tampoco las tenia, es mas… si observas bien podrás observar cosas tuyas – explico mirando el departamento y así lo hice, seguí su mirada.

En uno de los rincones estaba el florero que mi madre me había regalado, también pude observar muchos de mis CD ordenados en la estantería y lo que me sorprendio es que una valija negra ocupaba lugar debajo de la cortina de la sala.

Es tu valija con tu ropa y demás cosas, ya sabes les eh dicho que no abusen de tu bondad – rio Edward.

Se han tomado el trabajo de hacer todo por nosotros? – pregunte extrañada.

Según me conto Emett están desesperados por conocerte las gemelas no han dejado de hablar de lo linda y tierna que eres con su tío favorito – murmuro mientras besaba mis labios.

Edward y si no les caigo bien? … si no soy eso que ellos quieren para ti? – termine en un susurro, cuando aquella opresión en mi pecho se hizo presente al pensar en separarme de Edward.

Disculpa la relación es conmigo o con las personas de mi familia? – dijo sobre la piel de mi cuello.

Lo se… Lo se – dije como pude sus besos me hacían perder la noción.

Igual no te preocupes no te expondré a ellos ahora – susurro jugando con mi mano.

No quieres que tu familia me conozca cierto? – murmure con pena.

Si vuelves a decir tremenda estupides no te hablo por una semana – me miro con turnura.

No entiendo –

Conocer a mi familia implica que salgas de compras con Alice, salir con alice implica fotógrafos, fotógrafos paparazzi y paparazzi imlpica fama, dudo que quieras salir a la fama, oh que salgas con Emett y Rosalie a comer eso implica llamar la atención, eso suma avistamientos, eso se le suma los paparazzi nuevamente, o salir al local de mi madre, ten en cuanta que cualquiera que salga de la mano de los Cullen es noticia y repito creo que a ti no te gusta llamar demasiado la atención – repuso.

Nunca – suspire.

Por mi parte prefiero que disfrutemos de la relación nosotros, que salgamos, que podamos divertirnos sin tener que ser perseguidos y ocultados – explico acomodando un mechon de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

Si tu estas a mi lado, no me importa lo demás – susurre acariciando nuestras narices.

Es lo mismo que pienso yo, quiero disfrutar de mi novia, cuando veamos que no podremos ocultarnos mas daremos el paso, saben que estoy saliendo con una mujer, pero no saben quien es, Emett y las enanas saben, el único que te conoce es mi padre – sonrio ahora en susurros.

Me gusta que me cuides de toda esa locura – me atrevi a morder su labio inferior.

Me gusta cuidarte – finalizo atrapando mis labios y jugando con ellos, comenzamos a acariciarnos hundiéndonos en nuestra burbuja personal.

Quieres darte una ducha mientras preparo algo de comer? – propuso.

Me encanta la idea – sonreí.

Bien voy a buscarte unos toallones – se puso de pie dejando un beso en mis labios y desapario con una sonrisa me quede unos minutos cuando el teléfono del departamento comenzó a sonar.

EDWARD!... EL TELEFONO! – le grite, mientras veía la luz prender y apagar de aquel aparato.

APRETA EL BOTON AZUL ES EL ALTA VOZ, ATIENDE AMOR! – me ordeno, hice caso a sus instrucciones, me puse nerviosa, seria muy raro llamar a Edward Cullen y encontrarte con una mujer.

Hola – conteste.

TIA BELLA! – Escuche a las dos pequeñas gritar, a lo lejos oi la risa de Edward.

Niñas, como están!? – pregunte con alegría, esos dos angelitos.

Bien y tu, ya te sientes mejor? –

Si estoy muchísimo mejor, pues su tio me esta cuidando – dije cuando sentí que sus suaves manos acariciaban mi cuello.

El tio Edward esta hay? –

Aquí estoy pequeña – rio Edward.

Tio papa nos ah dicho que mañana la abuela esme quiere que todos vayamos a comer una parrillada, estará la tia alice y el tio jasper, han vuelto de su viaje hace poco tiempo y bueno alice se a quejado por que no fuiste capaz de ir a verla desde que llego – explico la niña quien se trababa en alguna que otra palabra.

Chalotte, Maggie a comer! – grito una voz femenina pero firme al otro lado de la línea.

Te dije que mama ya tenia la comida lista! – replico maggie.

No puedo ir niñas, tenemos que hacer una cosa con la tia, esta tu padre alli? – pregunto Edward.

QUE?... COMO QUE NO PUEDES VENIR? PERO ES QUE QUIERES QUE TU MADRE TE MATE, MEJOR DICHO QUIERES QUEDARTE SIN PADRE ANTES DE TIEMPO? – Escuche la voz del padre de Edward indigando.

Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones agenas padre – rio Edward besando mi cuello.

Lo siento, es que Esme, encerio esta realmente rara y exaltada, desapareces y ella se trasforma, a veces pienso que tienes enamorada a tu propia madre – suspiro Carleslie.

Papa –

Lo se hijo, los entiendo mas que nada en el mundo, no sale una palabra de aquí, le dire a tu madre que te vaya a visitar el lunes al despacho, y mas te vale Cullen que la recibas con un abrazo, beso y cariño por que tu padre es el que paga las consecuencias – lo amenazo carleslie, quien entendia nuestra situación.

Si papa – rio mi novio ahora entrelazando nuestros dedos y midiendo nuestras manos distraídamente.

Oye como esta ella?... no, no puedo nombrarla – susurro bajo.

Que ni se te ocurra –

Va… lo siento, estoy seguro que me esta escuchando cierto? – Edward me dedico una mirada y asintió ahora refugiandoce en mi cuello su respiración chocaba contra mi piel.

Aquí estoy Carleslie – sonreí acariciando la nuca de Edward.

Como esta tu brazo linda? Te duele? –

No ya no, mañana tengo que sacarme la venda, ya cicatrizo y todo – explique.

Me parece perfecto, bueno los dejo a ambos, portensen bien! – se estaba despidiendo mi suegro, Edward se rio contra la piel de mi cuello.

Hermano usa el regalo que te mande mediante las pequeñas – escuchamos una voz grave Edward se tenso

EMETT CULLEN QUE TE DIJE DE ESCUCHAR LAS CONVERSACIONES A TRAVEZ DEL OTRO TELEFONO? – Lo reto carleslie.

Ya lo siento, es que es tentador –

De que regalo le hablas a tu herm… NO ME DIGAS QUE LE DISTE UNA CAJA? UNA CAJA… ES QUE ERES IDIOTA? SON NIÑAS! – Edward estallo en risa ante el reto de su padre al igual que yo.

Mejor prevenir antes de tiempo, por cierto… Isabella tienes ropa interior muy linda – dijo, claro el fue el que empaco todo, inmediatamente me sonroje por completo, Edward dejo sus caricias y se tenso.

Oh… Oh, Emett no tendrías que haber dicho eso – lo reto Carleslie.

MIRA PEQUEÑO OSITO DE PELUCHE CON ABSTINENCIA SEXUAL, LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE TE LE INSINUAS A MI MUJER CREEME QUE LA PRIMERA EN ENTERARSE SERA ROSALIE, AHORA SI ME DISCULPAS TENGO UNAS ASUNTOS QUE ATENDER! – Lo reto Edward cortando la llamada.

Desubicado – maldijo Edward volviando al lugar de antes con su rostro entre mi pecho y mentón abrazado a mi cintura y acariciándola, mientras yo acariciaba su nuca ambos tumbados en el sofá.

Es terrible – rei.

mmm… es insoportable – se quejo.

Oh vamos Edward es tu hermano – rei.

Tienes la piel muy suave – susurro con voz ronca mientras que con su nariz recorria mi cuello.

Lleve mis manos a su nuca para acariciar sus suaves cabellos, tras que el con sus manos acariciaba firmemente mi cintura, uniendo nuestros labios su lengua recorrio cada centímetro de la mia brindándome un sabor exquisito, el beso comenzó a intecificarse hasta conventirse en un mar de pasión y adrenalina, este hombre me llevaría a la perdición, las respiraciones comenzaban a faltar pero nada importo, no, lo tenia a el y eso era lo que necesitaba.

Bella – susurro contra mis labios.

Callate y haz lo que tienes que hacer – conteste cuando me separe y lo mire a los ojos que se undia en un profundo negro.

Ambos nos sonreímos fundiéndonos en el mas de los deliciosos besos, sus manos se filtraton por mi blusa inmediatamente haciendo contacto con mi piel, dando golpes eléctricos una y otra vez, si el jugaría asi ¿Por qué yo no? Comencé a bajar mis manos por su abdomen desabrochándole uno por uno los botones de su camisa, mientras nuestros labios seguían unidos.

Le quite su camisa que dejo a la deriba un abdomen perfecto, blanco y duro, como el de una hombre que se ejercita a diario, ahora el era quien me quitaba mi remera mientras besaba mi cuello, cuando nos separamos de nuestro beso puesto que los pulmones pedían a gritos aire, dejamos unidas nuestras frente mientras el rodeaba mi cintura fuertemente contra el y yo acariciaba su gran espalda.

Eres hermosa – susurro abriendo los ojos negros.

Eres hermoso – repeti, apreté mis piernas mas fuerte en torno a su cintura uniendo nuestros labios lentamente, cuando se puso de pie conmigo sobre el, sin despegar nuestros labios disfrutando una y otra vez del sabor del otro llegamos a la habitacion, obviamente me di cuanta cuando mi espalda toco una superficie blanda.

Sus labios abandonaron los mios atacando mi cuello mientras yo acariciaba partes de su cuerpo que estaban a mi alcance, sus manos se filtraron por debajo de mi espalda desabrochándome el sostén y dejándome a la deriba frente a el, me sonroje ante su mirada, pero su sonrisa me informo que no le disgustaba.

Comenzo a bajar despacio haciéndome retorcer del placer que me daba cada vez que sus labios recorrían alguna zona de mi cuerpo, comenzó por el lóbulo de mi oreja, bajando por mi cuello, hombro y pecho, una de sus manos se entrelazo con la mia tras que la otra acariciaba el costado derecho de mi figura.

Aquellos besos comenzaron a conventirse en mordiscones, mamadas y succiones sobre mis pechos haciendo que de mi boca solo salgan gemidos y mas gemidos, jugo con mis pechos y su lengua mientras mi respiración se agitaba mi espalda se arqueo pegándome mas a el, mientras me removia sobre la cama por las hondas eléctricas que mi cuerpo daba.

Luego bajo por mi vientre mientras desabrochaba mi pantalón y sacándolo junto con mis bragas quedando totalmente expuesta ante el, ya no me molestaba cada caricia que me daba hacia que pierda el contro, comenzó a recorrer mi vientre con besos, besos pequeños pero apetitosos, subio con una mirada picara dejo un casto beso en mis labios y bajo nuevamente posicionandoce entre mis piernas y esa… esa fue la perdición.

Su lengua comenzó a jugar con mis labios inferiores haciéndome retorcer agitadamente sobre la cama, con una mano sujete la sabana y con la otra me aferre a sus cabellos, cu lengua hacia la caricia cada vez mas profunda hasta encontrarse con mi botón el cual mordio, absorvio y bombeo con su boca una y otra vez, mi vientre comenzó a encenderse fuergo, mandando vibraciones por todo mi cuerpo, apreté su rostro un poco mas a mi intimidad cuando sentía que ya no podía mas.

Ed-edward… me… no, no… no aguanto – dije entre gemidos y gritos, cuando sentí que aquella bola de fuego se desasia haciéndome caer como una bolsa de papas sin fuerza para nada.

Eres exquisita – susurro en mi oído mordiéndolo, luego bajo por mi cuello y se junto con mis labios haciendome probar de mi misma, debía aceptar que mi sabor en su boca era exquisito, mis manos bajaron a su pantalón el cual desabroche y arrastre hasta dejarlo a exposiocion solo para mi.

Mmm… Ed… Edward – lo llame entrecortadamente al sentir como sus manos y labios viajaban por todo mi cuello.

Mmm? – respondio mordiendo mi hombro.

Te… te ne- necesito… Y-ya – ordene cuando ate mis piernas a su cintura para lograr que nuestras partes mas delicadas se rozacen haciéndonos a ambos temblar.

Edward levanto la mirada, me beso la frente y estiro su mano para alcanzar los preservativos, se coloco un mientras mirábamos el cuerpo expectante del otro, cuando volvió a llenar mi cuerpo de su peso me acerque a su oído y mordí su lóbulo …

Despacio… es la primera vez … que hago, esto – susurre cuando sentí que su cuerpo se tenso

Eres.. Eres virguen? – pregunto.

Sep – respondi ahora besando su cuello

Bella… -

Has lo que tienes que hacer Edward… me entrego a ti por que se que tiene que ser asi – masculle, el me dedico una sonrisa y muy lentamente comenzó a entrar en mi, mi cuerpo sintió ese calor necesario, ese vibrar de las pieles…

Escu… escucha… te ardera al princiopio…. Pero, are… are que pase – advirtió acariciando mis labios, yo solo me dedique a acentir.

Mis piernas se abrieron mas, y el comenzó a introducirse dentro mio de a poco, despacio y con cuidado de no hacerme daño, luego de unos minutos el ritmo comenzó a aumentar ya que nuestros cuerpos solo pedían uno por el otro con locura, era tiempo de que entrara de lleno en mi… asi lo hizo, logrando que mi cuerpo por un momento se tensara, el dolor era insoportable, era como si me estuvieran arrancando algo de mi cuerpo, algo mio.

Pasara – me susurro, mientras las embestidas se hacían mas profundas, tapo mis gemidos con sus labios besándome con locura y pasión, aquel dolor desaparecio convirtiéndolo en un placer único y exquisito.

Oh… oh Edward…. Oh dios – gemi luego de aproximadamente el 3º orgasmo de la noche.

Be… bella – repitió debajo de mi cuerpo, ahora yo me encontraba sobre el cabalgándolo, mientras el se dedicaba a besar mis pechos y cuello.

mmm… ya… llego… Edward – grite haciendo el movimiento mas frenético, llamativo, necesitado.

Be..lla… llego – dijo el cuando sentimos como aquellos liquidos se fundia uno en el otro, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos caigan sudorosos y agitados sobre las blancas sabanas, me acomode a su lado enredando nuestras piernas fuertemente, una de sus manos se deposito en mi cintura mientras que la otra acariciaba mi mejilla, nuestras miradas seguían conectadas una con la otra al igual que las respiraciones que comenzaban a tomar su lugar, sus ojos negros de placer ya no estaban si no que ahora se observaa ese verde agua, una de mis manos acariciaba su pecho mientras que la otra su cabello.

Te Quiero – me sonrio en susurro acariciando mi mejilla.

Te quiero – repeti besando sus labios, me apretó mas a el y me dejo en su pecho, escuchando el latido, ahora, tranquilo de su corazón, sentía su mano subir y bajar por mi espalda y cada tanto dejaba besos en mi cabeza.

Sabes?... tengo pensado mudarme – dijo Edward, mi cuerpo se tenso, ¿Mudarse? Es que acaso se quería ir, se quería alejar?

Me quede unos minutos en silencio y luego comprendi… el ya me tenia en sus sabanas ¿Para que me iba a necesitar? Me puse de pie sin decir nada enredada en la sabana.

Siento no ser lo que buscabas Edward – susurre sentada de espalda a el.

Que? – pregunto con sorpresa.

Te iras… me dejaras lo que no entiendo es por que?... porque tuvimos que llegar al limite de acostarnos juntos para que me lo digas? No era mas fácil evitarme todo esto, tan solo vete pero por favor… preocura no volver – termine en lagrimas, sentí unos movimientos en la cama, hasta que sus brazos comenzaron a acariciar mis hombros y sus labios lo besaban.

Eres una tonta – susurro contra mi piel

Que? –

Pensaba mudarme a un lugar mas amplio, pero para poder hacerte un lugar en mi casa… imaginame sin ti… hace poco tiempo comprendi que no puedo estar lejos de ti desde aquellos meses en los cuales nos dedicábamos solo sonrisas y miradas recuerdas? – dijo mientras se sentaba alado mio y me coloco en su regazo acariciando mi cintura.

Solo quiero tenerte conmigo – susurre enredando mis manos en su cuello.

Siempre me tendras contigo, hasta que tu me pidas que me vaya recuerdas? Siempre estare contigo, no lo olvides, pero por eso quiero que te mudes conmigo, para que podamos estar juntos y felices… para que podamos compartir todo el tiempo necesario juntos, solo si tu quieres – murmuro ahora dejando pequeños besos en mi mejilla.

Te quiero Edward, eres lo mejor que tengo, simplemente no quiero alejarme de ti, le diste ese color necesario a mi vida y no sabes lo agradecida que estoy por ello – sonreí mirando esos grandes ojos color verde.

Te quiero bella – murmuro contra mis labios, nos acostamos nuevamente, el enrollo mi cintura con sus brazos pegando su pecho en mi espalda, entrelace nuestros dedos.

Sabia que los cuentos de hadas y las historias de princesas siempre tenían ese momento donde el príncipe comente un error, o el típico cuando llegan las doce aquel castillo se derrumbaba y la princesa volvia a la oscuridad, aquellas historias siempre tenia un final feliz ¿Recuerdan? Pero sin conflicto no hay trama sin trama no hay historia y asi llege a la conclucion de que Edward y yo podríamos pasar cualquier tipo de altercado, cualquier tipo de obstáculo siempre y cuando tenga sus abrazos para asegurarme, sus besos para calmarme y su voz para soñar.

Sabia que Edward era mi príncipe, solo me quedaba esperar conventirme en princesa…

Es increíble sentir tu calor, asi tan cerca del mi cuerpo – susurro contra mi cuello luego de hacer el amor aproximadamente cinco veces, Edward cayo sobre mi cuerpo escondiendo su rostro entre mi mentón, cada vez que respiraba o hablaba su aliento chocaba contra la piel sensible de mi cuello, mientras que yo con mis largos y finos dedos acariciaba y tiraba del cabello de su nuca, o a veces recorria su ancha espalda con mis uñas, su piel se erizaba dando como respuesta un beso en mi piel.

Me gusta estar asi – murmure con los ojos cerrados, el continuaba dentro mio, las respiraciones comenzaban a tomar rumbo tranquilo.

Tendras que acostumbrarte – murmuro apretando mi cintura mas a el.

Creme si te digo que es un costumbre bastante buena y rápida – conteste, cuando sentí que apoyo su mentón sobre mi pecho, haciendo entonces que nuestras miradas se crucen, levante una de mis manos acariciando el contorno de su rostro, mientras que el no dejaba de acariciar mi cintura.

Ahora que lo pienso mejor, prefieres que nos quedemos en este departamento? – pregunto comenzando a besar mi cuello.

Bueno, a mi me gusta, es grande y espacioso, para nosotros dos es enorme – explique, dejando suaves besos en su mejilla.

Bella, tengo algo que contarte – suspiro.

Habla – murmure.

Te acuerdas que te conte que teniamos una guardia privada? – pregunto.

Si – masculle.

Bueno, te e contratado un guarda espaldas – dijo en casi un susurros.

Que tu que? – pregunte en casi un grito.

Lo siento, pero entiende que estaría mas tranquilo si tuviéramos a alguien que nos vigilara, también tengo al mio, en realidad poco lo vas a usar ya que no te dejare solo un instante, pero es para prevenir – me conto mientras salía de mi y se ponía de costado, me acurruque mas contra el, era muy lindo cuando el me protegia.

Creo que mi lugar mas seguro esta aquí – señale apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras envolví mis brazos en su cintura acariciando su caliente y suave piel, al mismo tiempo entrelace nuestras piernas quedando la mitad de mi cuerpo sobre el, mientras que Edward acariciaba mi espalda con sus manos.

Eso es bueno – concluyo en un susurro.

Mas de lo que tu crees – conte.

Bella que hay de tu madre? – pregunto de repente.

Edward destruyes mi ego, acabamos de hacer el amor casi toda la noche y traes a la cama a mi madre? – bromee.

Ash… lo siento es que tengo una duda – rio besando mi cien.

Dime –

Bueno tu has dicho que tu madre es ausente, por que? –

Bueno Renee se volvió a casar con Phil, un jugador de beisbol en las ligas menores, digamos que mi madre es una adolescente mas entre muchas mujeres – explique bostesando.

Creo que le caeras de maravilla a mi madre – mascullo.

Porque? – pregunte extrañada.

Siempre a querido una mujer mas como hija y creme tu te convertiras en esa – sonrio acariciando mi nariz con la punta de la suya.

Te quiero – suspire apretándome mas a el, besando sus labios.

Te quiero – contesto mientras me devolvía el beso.

Que hora es? – pregunte de repente al darme cuenta que los destellos del amanecer estaban saliento.

Cinco y media – contesto.

Wow – me limite a decir.

Es mejor que durmiéramos un poco, no vaya a se cosa que después se nos desacomode el sueño – rio mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte.

Tengo una táctica para hacer que nos de sueño – conte colocando todo mi cuerpo sobre el.

A si?... pues entonces cuéntamela mañana, por que hora tus ojos se cierran – rio apretándome mas a el.

Hasta mañana – me despedi piel contra piel.

Hasta mañana, amor – susurro, besando mis cabellos.

Y asi… ambos desnudos, con nuestros cuerpos lo mas entrelazados posibles, caimos ambos en brazos del Morfeo.


End file.
